The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate
by PetiteMary
Summary: Traduction de la fic "The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate" de Triola. Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Je me lance aujourd'hui dans la traduction d'une toute nouvelle fanfiction, un projet de plus longue envergure que ce que j'ai fait au courant des dernières années. Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le rythme de publication, mais je vous promets d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette traduction, comme je l'ai fait pour mes autres projets. Bonne lecture :).

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Douleur. Du genre qui est atroce.**

* * *

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, c'était une douce et humide nuit d'été. La lune était à moitié pleine, et en dessous d'elle je pouvais entendre les chants incessants des criquets. À Privet Drive, tout était noir à l'exception d'une fenêtre du premier étage de la maison numéro 4. Oui, vous avez bien deviné, _ma_ fenêtre. Une personne passant par là aurait pu croire que ce n'était qu'un autre insomniaque éveillé par une quelconque nuit d'été, mais s'il croyait cela, il serait sérieusement dans l'erreur. Parce que l'insomniaque en question n'était pas n'importe quel insomniaque, en fait c'était moi. Et la nuit en question n'était pas une quelconque nuit d'été, c'était en fait la nuit précédant mon anniversaire. Et c'est cette nuit-là précisément, cinq minutes avant minuit, que mon étrange histoire commence.

« Par Merlin, je n'y arriverai jamais! » marmonai-je en un soupir tout en rayant une autre ligne sur le parchemin devant moi. J'étais couché sur le ventre sous le lit de ma chambre, essayant désespérément de finir l'essai de sept rouleaux de parchemins que le Professeur McGonagall nous avait donné à rédiger pendant les vacances d'été. Il n'y avait bien que le Professeur McGonagall pour nous donner un essai aussi long à rendre. Enfin, vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi le prétendu héros du monde magique était étendu sous son lit, et non sur lui, et la réponse est vraiment très simple.

J'avais appris tôt dans ma carrière de sorcier mineur que si je voulais parvenir à faire mes devoirs pendant l'été, je devais le faire sans que ma famille ne le remarque. J'avais pensé que ça serait suffisant de simplement les faire la nuit dans ma chambre, mais après la fois où tante Pétunia avait remarqué la lumière s'infiltrant sous ma porte, j'avais réalisé que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, finalement. J'avais été sévèremment puni pour m'être livré à d'étranges activités et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle m'avait efficacement empêché de faire davantage de devoir dans le futur en enlevant mon ampoule. C'était bien ma chance : tout ce temps où je l'avais connu, elle n'avait jamais été proche d'être intelligente, mais à la minute où j'essayais d'être productif et de faire mes devoirs, elle acquérait automatiquement de la cervelle et décidait de retirer mon ampoule. _Mon_ ampoule! Quel culot!

Toutefois, cervelle nouvellement acquise ou pas, je ne pouvais être arrêté bien longtemps. Avant la fin de la semaine, j'avais commencé à faire mes devoirs dans la salle de bain, utilisant ma vanité non-existante comme excuse pour les longues heures passées là-dedans. C'était une solution plutôt brillante, si je puis le dire moi-même, mais au final mon cousin s'en rendit compte et me balança. Petit morveux. Cela incita oncle Vernon à verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain avant d'aller au lit chaque soir, me bloquant l'accès à cette source de lumière si nécessaire.

Malheureusement pour les Dursleys, un sorcier aussi dévoué à ses devoirs que je le suis n'allait en aucun cas être tenu à l'écart de ses devoirs, surtout compte tenu qu'échouer à les faire m'enverrait tout droit en retenue avec Rogue, donc dans les deux jours suivants je trouvai une nouvelle solution à mon problème. Je volai l'ancienne veilleuse de Duldley et je campai devant elle chaque nuit. J'avais aussi eu la brillante idée de me coucher sous mon lit pour que, si ma tante se lève, elle ne remarque pas la lumière. Qui disait que Harry Potter était stupide, han?

Ceci était bien sûr, comme vous vous souviendrez sans doute, la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais la nuit où mon histoire commença. C'était seulement quelques minutes avant mon anniversaire et j'avais abandonné mon essai de métamorphose pour plutôt compter les trois minutes restantes avant minuit. Je pouvais voir que cela ennuyait mortellement ma chouette.

« Deux minutes et vingt-trois secondes, deux minutes et vingt-deux secondes, deux minutes – .» Bon, vous voyez le genre. Bien sûr, on s'attend à ce qu'un adolescent soit plutôt excité par rapport à son anniversaire, et bien que Hedwige m'aurait certainement condamné à une lente et douloureuse mort si elle avait pu sortir de sa cage, elle me pardonnerait un jour. De toute façon, elle me pardonnait toujours.

Maintenant, les secondes passaient rapidement et bientôt j'atteignis le point où, au grand soulagement d'Hedwige, il ne restait plus que quelques secondes. J'étais tout à fait radieux à ce point, et je suis certain que – si j'avais vécu dans les années soixante-dix – j'aurais facilement éclipsé une boule disco. Les gens me disent toujours que j'ai un sourire si éclatant. « Trois, deux, un – » disais-je, mais j'allais prononcer le dernier chiffre, celui indiquant qu'il était minuit et que mon anniversaire avait effectivement commencé, quand je me pliai en deux de douleur.

Ce n'était pas une douleur quelconque, c'était le genre de douleur « oh-mon-dieu-je-crois-que-je-vais-mourir-c'est-sûr-que-c'est-pire-qu'accoucher ». Bien sûr, seuls les hommes sont connus pour avoir expérimenter ce type exact de douleur, puisque les femmes ont habituellement le plaisir de réellement vivre un accouchement, mais tout de même, je souffrais. Je souffrais beaucoup. Je sais que les gens disent que le Doloris est supposé être la pire douleur atteignable, mais – prenez-le de quelqu'un qui l'a vécu, le Doloris est une promenade de santé. J'avais l'impression que le sang dans mes veines était en feu, bien que je sois le premier à admettre qu'il ne l'était probablement pas. Néanmoins, mes yeux avaient roulé dans leurs orbites, ma bouche était grande ouverte en un cri, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Mon corps entier convulsait, et je saignais à profusion de tous les pores de ma peau. Si ma tante avait choisi ce moment pour me surveiller, je crois, à ma grande satisfaction, qu'elle se serait évanouie. Ça ne m'arrive jamais. M'évanouir, je veux dire. Vous pourriez penser qu'après cette quantité de douleur une personne s'évanouirait, mais non, pas le grand Harry Potter. Oui, j'ai effectivement perdu conscience pendant quelques heures, mais je ne me suis _pas_ évanoui. Je suis plutôt fier de ce fait.

Quand je me suis éveillé une quantité de temps indéfinie plus tard, je me trouvais nu sur le sol dans une mer de sang. Mes vêtements reposaient autour de moi, déchiquetés; je devais les avoir arrachés dans mes explosions d'agonie. Au début, je ne me rappelais pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé et des pensées de Voldemort et des Mangemorts me traversèrent l'esprit. Toutefois, je décidais assez vite que bien que la majorité d'entre eux soient hautement incompétent et indubitablement fous, même un Mangemort ne m'aurait pas laissé là s'il m'avait eu à sa merci. Non, c'était assez clair que quelque chose de complètement différent s'était produit. Mais je décidai de me laver d'avoir et de me poser des questions ensuite.

Après une longue et très plaisante douche, j'émergeai satisfait et imbibé jusque dans la peau du jet d'eau et je procédai à me sécher dans une grande serviette blanche. D'habitude, je n'étais pas autorisé à utiliser les grandes serviettes blanches, mais chaque fois que tante Pétunia était à l'extérieur, je saisissais l'opportunité de faire une apparition dans le paradis de tissu duveteux. C'était l'apogée de ma semaine.

Je finis rapidement de me sécher et je marchai jusqu'au miroir pour peigner mes cheveux et possiblement me raser. J'avais alors besoin de me raser au moins une fois par mois et j'étais plutôt fier de ce fait. Cela démontrait que je devenais de plus en plus viril de minute en minute. Toutefois, si je m'attendais à voir un homme en me regardant dans le miroir, je fus tristement désappointé. Là, me rendant mon regard de l'intérieur du miroir, se tenait l'homme le moins mâle que j'avais jamais vu.

Mes yeux, qui avait jadis été légèrement inclinés et possiblement verts, étaient maintenant incroyablement grands et définitivement, sans aucun doute, d'une couleur émeraude profonde et éclatante. Mes cils avaient poussé et étaient recourbés en un arc noir parfait qui rendraient les yeux de n'importe quelle femme aussi verts que les miens. Mes cheveux, autrefois sauvages et indomptés, étaient maintenant longs et, oserais-je le dire, lustrés et ils retombaient bien en bas de mes épaules en cascades de boucles. Mon bronzage avait complètement disparu, une honte vraiment puisque j'avais tellement travaillé dessus, et avait été remplacé par une pale et douce couleur qui tournait au rose au niveau des joues. Ma bouche était petite comme elle l'avait toujours été, mais au lieu des lèvres minces que j'avais auparavant, elles étaient maintenant roses et pulpeuses. Si j'avais été narcissique, j'aurais peut-être essayé de m'embrasser, elles semblaient vraiment embrassables. Mon corps n'avait heureusement pas changé beaucoup, mais il semblait tout de même plus fragile qu'il ne l'était et je n'avais plus l'air aussi osseux. Au final, il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire quant à mon changement d'apparence :

« Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai l'air d'une foutue fille! » Et sur ce je ne m'évanouis pas comme une foutue fille, mais je perdis conscience de la façon la plus virile possible. Et je pense que je me frappai la tête en tombant aussi.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Second chapitre de cette nouvelle traduction, je devrais être en mesure de publier le suivant ce weekend! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Un ex-détenu et son loup-garou**

* * *

En me réveillant dans la sale de bain, je ne me rappelai d'abord pas comment je m'étais retrouvé là, mais quand ça me revint, je gémis de frustration. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous doivent le savoir, j'ai longtemps été le plus petit garçon de mon année et cela, évidemment, m'ennuyait énormément. Avant les vacances d'été, j'avais finalement expérimenté une de ces légendaires « poussées de croissance » et je me maintenais désormais à un impressionnant mètre soixante-cinq. Quand je le remarquai pour la première fois, ce fut le jour de plus heureux de ma vie. Et bien, excepté peut-être la fois en cinquième année où Sirius a été blanchi de toutes ses accusations et que le chien de tante Marge est mort d'un caillot de sang une semaine plus tard. J'avais célébré pendant un mois suite à ces événements. Enfin, revenons à ma croissance. J'avais, comme je l'ai mentionné, pas mal grandi l'année précédente. Pas mal selon mes standards, et j'étais ravi. Puis je me réveillai un matin et après avoir fait un pas en l'avant, j'avais soudainement fait deux pas _en arrière_. Dire que j'étais moins que content serait un euphémisme. Et je savais exactement quoi blâmer pour mon changement abrupte, aussi.

 _Magie._

Cette étrange force avait pris à cœur de bousiller ma vie, et je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait que c'était la coupable responsable de cet horrible événement. Pensez-y, combien de moldus se réveillent un matin ayant soudainement l'air plus féminin que Gilderoy Lockhart vêtu d'une robe à franfreluches? Personne dont j'aie entendu parlé, ça c'est sûr. Heureusement, la plupart des choses magiques ont l'habitude d'être réversibles, et c'était ce à quoi je me raccrochais désespérément. Une façon de retrouver mon ancienne apparence. Et je savais exactement qui contacter. Sirius Black.

Depuis que mon pas-si-criminel-que-tout-le-monde-l'avait-cru parrain, Sirius Black, était blanchi de toutes accusations concernant le meurtre de treize moldus et du sorcier Peter Pettigrew, qui était en fait très en vie merci bien, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire le plus possible partie de ma vie. Il avait fait pleuvoir sur moi cadeaux et mauvais conseils et avait même acheté une maison à la campagne pour que je puisse aller vivre avec lui. Malheureusement, Dumbledore utilisa son droit de veto pour écarter cette idée, évoquant quelque chose à propos de barrières de protection, mais il suffisait de dire que mon parrain vivait avec de gros problèmes de conscience et ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. C'était particulièrement pratique, de temps à autres.

Quand je quittai Poudlard pour rester avec les Dursley, Dumbledore dit que je pourrais visiter Sirius après mon anniversaire, et gardant en tête les événements des dernières heures, je pris la sage décision que le jour de mon anniversaire était suffisamment après mon anniversaire. J'avais désespérément besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passait. Bien entendu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sirius soit capable de me dire quoi que ce soit, le pauvre type n'ayant pas posé les yeux sur un livre depuis le jour où il était allé en prison, mais la chance faisait que Sirius ne vivait pas seul. Oh non, il était joyeusement engagé dans une relation avec l'amour de sa vie, Remus Lupin. Et Remus savait une chose ou deux à propos de tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de savoir. Et pas mal d'autres choses, aussi. Mon point étant le suivant : Remus pourrait m'aider. Et Sirius, et bien, Sirius pourrait cuisiner. Ou pas. Hum, Sirius pourrait, et bien, s'asseoir dans un coin et être mignon.

Enfin, après avoir pris la décision de fuir la résidence des Dursley, je fis mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre pour envoyer une lettre à Sirius grâce à Hedwige. Je venais de la laisser sortir par la fenêtre quand la chose la plus étrange m'arriva. C'était comme si j'étais soudainement inondé de _sentiments_. Des _sentiments_ qui n'étaient même pas les miens. Je me sentais triste, agonisant, confus et impatient, tout cela en même temps. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement forts, mais ça me fit tout de même flipper. Vous réagiriez de la même façon si vous ressentiez soudainement un rush d'émotions que vous ne reconnaissiez pas avoir senti. J'ajoutai cela à ma liste de choses-à-demander-à-Remus, avec la douloureuse expérience de la nuit passée et mon changement d'apparence. Oh, et aussi les résultats de la dernière partie des Canons.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à emballer, déballer et remballer encore dans une sorte de rituel fou. Oui, je sais que ça sonne stupide, mais je n'arrivais pas à décider si je devais mettre mes livres aisément accessible sur le dessus de ma malle, ou tout au bas pour que je n'aie pas à les regarder du reste de l'été. Un vilain dilemme, je vous assure, mais ils finirent au fond. J'avais, après tout, déjà fait mon essai de métamorphose. Ou du moins une grande partie.

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité d'emballage, j'étais prêt à partir et j'attendais, assis au bas des escaliers. J'avais reçu une lettre de Sirius disant qu'ils passeraient me prendre à cinq heures tapantes, mais il était déjà cinq minutes passé cinq heures. Tapotant des doigts contre le mur, je fronçai les sourcils d'irritation.

« Où est ce foutu parrain? S'il n'est pas ici dans dix minutes, je vais – »

Mais heureusement pour lui, Sirius choisit ce moment exact pour appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette.

J'ouvris brusquement la porte et me jetai à son cou dans une étreinte à lui briser les os.

« Tu en as mis, du temps! marmonnai-je contre son épaule.

\- Désolé, beaux yeux, Remus conduisait et on est restés coincés dans le trafic, rit Sirius en me serrant contre lui.

\- Hey! s'exclama notre loup-garou favori, indigné. Est-ce que tu impliques que c'est à cause de ma conduite qu'on est restés coincés?

\- Et bien, si tu étais allé un peu plus vite, nous ne – »

Mais nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'il ne –, puisque c'est cet exact moment que je choisis pour me déloger des bras de Sirius, et il arrêta de parler pour imiter avec un talent indéniable un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Que Salazar aille en enfer! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, au nom de Circé!

\- J'espérais que _tu_ puisses _me_ le dire, grommelai-je, me sentant légèrement ennuyé et même davantage complexé que normalement.

\- Tu, tu, Merlin, Harry, tu ressembles à une foutue –

\- Fille, oui, je sais, râlai-je, mon visage montrant probablement à quel point j'étais ravi de ce changement particulier.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal, Harry » sourit Remus. Faites confiance à Remus pour essayer de tout rendre mieux que ce l'était.

« Tu as certainement l'air différent, mais différent n'est pas nécessairement mauvais. Il s'avère que je trouve que tu t'es transformé en un très beau jeune homme, n'est-ce pas, Sirius? »

Il donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius, et après avoir lancé un regard mauvais au loup-garou, l'homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr que tu n'as pas l'air d'une fille, Har! Je veux dire, tu as certainement quelques attributs mâles, et bien que tu aies un peu plus de courbes – outch! Remus, arrête de me frapper! Merlin, bon, comme je disais, tu as l'air un peu plus en chair, mais d'une façon très masculine. Hum, tu as encore une poitrine plate, des épaules larges et tous les muscles que tu es censé avoir, tu n'as simplement plus les traits aussi anguleux et définis que la plupart des garçons. Tu t'es, genre, adouci. Hum, mais c'est une bonne chose! Totalement, j'ai toujours souhaité avoir l'air plus doux. Oh, et beaucoup de garçons ont les cheveux longs et les lèvres pulpeuses et de longs cils noirs. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien de féminin en toi. Rien du tout. »

Bien entendu, à ceci je haussai un sourcil très septique et je fus récompensé par un pâle rougissement de mon cher parrain. Il devrait vraiment travailler sur ses compétences en mensonges, je savais que j'avais l'air d'une fille, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'atténuer les choses.

« Ok, donc peut-être que tu as _un peu_ l'air féminin, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut arranger ça et te rendre ton apparence en un clin d'œil. Laisse ça aux vieux Patmol et Lunard, ils vont t'arranger ça, dit Sirius en souriant d'un air crâneur pour l'effet.

\- Absolument, Harry, on va trouver ce qui a amené ce changement. Je trouve moi-même que c'est plutôt fascinant. Est-ce arrivé soudainement, ou progressivement? ajouta Remus.

\- Et bien, considérant que je n'avais psa l'air de ça hier, je dirais que c'est arrivé plutôt soudainement.

\- Ooh, c'est intéressant. Et la nuit de ton anniversaire, en plus. T'es-tu rendu compte que ça se passait ou t'es-tu simplement réveillé comme ça? »

Les yeux de Remus brillaient de curiosité d'une manière que j'avais vue chez une seule autre personne : Hermione.

« Oh, je l'ai assez bien senti. Ça a fait foutrement mal. »

Je frémis un peu au souvenir de la nuit précédente.

« De la douleur, tu dis. Remarquable. As-tu remarqué d'autres changements? Je veux dire, d'autres non physiques?

\- Et bien, maintenant que tu le mentionnes, après que j'aie écrit cette lettre à vous les gars, une chose très étrange est arrivée. Je me suis senti envahi de sentiments qui ne m'appartenaient pas. Presque comme si je ressentais les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre. Bizarre, han?

\- Hum, oui, vraiment particulier, en effet, mais j'ai un soupçon quant à ce qui peut t'être arrivé. Je vais devoir vérifier, par contre. Peut-être que si je regarde dans Ces Pouvoirs que vous ne saviez pas avoir et quoi faire d'eux maintenant que vous êtes plus sage, et que je compare également avec Importantes découvertes magiques modernes et Les Animaux fantastiques, et peut-être aussi… »

Remus continua à marmonner pour lui-même des titres de livres et Sirius secoua la tête désespérément.

« Bon, ça y est, tu l'as mis dans son mode recherche, soupira-t-il profondément. Il ne trouvera pas le repos avant d'avoir résolu ton mystère. Bon, il n'y a rien à y faire, allez, petit, on va te ramener à la maison. Remus va trouver un sens à tout cela. »

Et, sur ce, il s'avança vers la voiture, suivi de près par un moi très soulagé.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Un peu déçue du faible nombre de reviews et de followers, il semblerait que vous soyez moins intéressés par cette histoire que je ne l'ai moi-même été la première fois que je l'ai lue… J'espère que je ne la traduis pas pour rien! Un petit encouragement n'est jamais de refus :).

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Peux-tu dire « Vélane »?**

* * *

Quand nous atteignîmes la maison, assez brillamment baptisée « la maison du chien » par un Sirius bien trop enthousiaste, Remus disparut dans la bibliothèque pendant que Sirius m'aidait à déballer mes affaires. C'était une sorte de tradition parrain/filleul, le dépaquetage. J'étais celui qui déballait vraiment mes affaires, tandis que Sirius était allongé sur mon lit et parlait de tout et de rien, selon son humeur. C'était comme ça à chaque vacance depuis que Sirius avait été libéré.

Ce jour en particulier, nous discutions bien sûr de mon changement d'apparence pour le moins abrupte. Sirius était catégorique dans son opinion que quelqu'un m'avait ensorcelé et que s'il trouvait un jour ce bâtard, il le tuerait, puis le ressusciterait pour le forcer à révéler le nom du sort pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser sur Rogue. Ils étaient encore puérilement accrochés à leurs vieilles rancœurs, malgré toutes les années passées. Le total opposé de moi et Malfoy qui étions passées de nous jeter des sorts mutuellement de façon aléatoire à nous insulter intelligemment et nous maudire jusqu'à l'inconscience. Non, vraiment, rien de similaire, mais nous nous étions calmés un peu avec les années, et c'était au moins un début. Enfin, comme je disais, Sirius continuait à insister que j'avais été ensorcelé et je sentais, en raison d'une sorte de loyauté mal placée, le besoin de défendre les protections de Dumbledore et de dire que personne ne pouvait vraisemblablement les avoir trépassés pour m'ensorceler. Au final, nous décidâmes qu'il n'y avait qu'une façon de régler la question. En demandant à Remus.

Et c'est pour accomplir cette mission que nous nous aventurâmes hors du refuge qu'était ma chambre, dans la dangereuse région sauvage qu'était l'aile ouest, plus précisément la librairie. Nous localisâmes notre victime dans le coin le plus éloigné, derrière l'étagère la plus poussiéreuse, où elle était absorbée dans un livre épais dénommé _Les bêtes semblables à l'homme et leurs compagnons_.

« Harry! » s'exclama Remus sans même lever le nez de son livre, ce qui énerva un peu Sirius. Il avait espéré pour une fois être capable de se faufiler jusqu'à Remus et de lui faire peur. Il aurait dû savoir pourtant qu'il était inutile d'espérer battre un loup-garou à l'oreille surhumaine. Le stupide cabot. Il n'eut pas la chance d'émettre le moindre commentaire sur la question, toutefois, puisque Remus continua instantanément.

« Ne t'excite pas trop, mais je crois que j'ai compris ce qui t'es arrivé! »

Ne pas trop m'exciter, c'était facile à dire pour lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui était coincé dans un corps digne du titre de « drag queen de l'année ». Si je voulais m'exciter, c'était _mon_ choix.

« Tu as trouvé? Oh, merci, merci, merci, Remus! Tu es le meilleur des meilleurs, le roi des rois, le maître du monde! Je t'aiiiime! Quand peux-tu me retransformer? » Ok, peut-être m'étais-je un peu trop excité, mais vous ne pouvez pas vraiment blâmer un mec dans ma situation pour ça.

« Reste calme, Harry, dit Remus. J'ai dit que j'avais trouvé ce qui n'allait pas chez toi, pas comment le guérir. À vrai dire, je ne crois pas que ce soit guérissable du tout. »

Tu parles d'une façon de ramener un gars sur terre. Me voilà, ressemblant à une version poitrine-plate de Miss Univers, et un fou qui a du mal à faire face à la lune me dit que je ne peux revenir en arrière. Vous me croirez sans doute si je vous dis que je n'étais pas content. À vrai dire, j'étais bien pire que « pas content », j'étais furieux! Pour qui se prenait-il, à trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec moi sans toutefois trouver de solution? Il était supposé tout savoir, merde! Stupide loup-garou.

Après avoir couru hors de la pièce pour crier de toutes mes forces dans le corridor, je revins et demandai calmement : « MAIS BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR PAS GUÉRISSABLE! » Ok, peut-être pas aussi calmement que je l'aurais souhaité.

« Et bien, Harry, tu as eu un cadeau très spécial pour ton anniversaire.

\- Cadeau, que veux-tu dire par _cadeau_? »

Je jetai un regard noir à Remus, mais mon regard rebondit sur lui et mit le feu à un des rideaux.

« Hum, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu t'assois pour entendre ça. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et je ricanai intérieurement. Un geste de nervosité! Il n'était pas complètement immunisé à mon regard, après tout! Harry Potter : 1; Remus Lupin : 0. Ha! Me sentant généreux, je fis tel que demandé et m'assis dans une des chaises tout près.

« Et bien?

\- Ah, oui, et bien, tu vois, Harry, c'est comme ça, tu es l'heureux compagnon d'un Vélane. »

Il me regarda comme si c'était supposé me dire quelque chose, et je haussai un sourcil à son encontre.

« Hum, tu sais ce qu'est un Vélane, n'est-ce pas?

\- Nope. »

Je lui souris brièvement à pleines dents et je le vis rouler des yeux à mon manqué de savoir. Ça lui arrivait assez souvent en présence de Sirius et moi. Sirius avait cette théorie selon laquelle un jour ses yeux rouleraient dans sa tête et disparaîtraient pour toujours. Nous avions fait mille démonstrations de notre stupidité pour voir si c'était vrai.

« Bon, alors commençons par le commencement, soupira Remus avant d'entamer la lecture de l'épais livre en face de lui. _Les Vélanes sont des êtres magiques d'une incroyable beauté, qu'on retrouve principalement dans les pays slaves. Leur apparence peut varier quelque peu d'un individu à l'autre, mais – dans l'ensemble – la majorité des Vélanes ont les cheveux blond pâle et les yeux bleus ou verts. Ils utilisent leur beauté pour attirer d'autres créatures, et relâchent une hormone appelée « l'Attraction vélane » qui les rend pratiquement irrésistibles. À ce jour, le seul remède connu contre l'Attraction vélane est la potion Selby, plus connue sous le nom de « Résistance vélane », inventée par le professeur C. A. Selby en 1877. Si c'est un fait bien connu que les Vélanes peuvent attirer presque n'importe qui, peu savent que la majorité des Vélanes ont un compagnon choisi. Leurs compagnons peuvent être à peu près n'importe quelle créature, du moment qu'ils ont certains traits humains et un cerveau bien développé. Il y a une exception à ceci, et c'est le demi-Vélane. Un Vélane de, par exemple, sang humain sera seulement capable d'avoir un compagnon humain, tandis qu'un autre qui est à moitié nain ne pourra avoir qu'un compagnon nain. Ceci parce que la part d'eux-mêmes qui n'est pas vélane résiste souvent aux compagnons d'un autre sang, et résister à son compagnon pendant une longue période de temps augmente les chances du Vélane de mourir avant que la cérémonie de liaison ne soit complétée._

\- Que veux-tu dire par mourir? demandai-je, plutôt intéressé malgré mes efforts pour ne pas l'être.

\- Les Vélanes ne peuvent vivre sans leur compagnon, et mourront si leur compagnon les refuse, ou s'ils sont incapables d'accomplir la cérémonie de liaison.

\- Que veux-tu dire par _cérémonie de liaison_? »

Je commençais à devenir un peu inquiet, à ce point de la discussion.

« Et bien, fit Remus en scannant la page devant lui avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. _Le lien entre le Vélane et son compagnon comprend quatre étapes. Le premier est appelé la « poursuite », lorsque le Vélane recherche son compagnon ou sa compagne par l'odeur, la vue et le sentiment. L'étape suivante est appelée l'« acceptation », et c'est lorsque le compagnon accepte le lien avec le Vélane par un baiser. La troisième étape est appelée la « cour », et à cette étape le dominant dans la relation va se sentir contraint de courtiser le soumis. La dernière étape est souvent dénommée la « cérémonie de liaison ». Ce n'est pas une cérémonie en soi, mais simplement la liaison finale entre les deux compagnons. Cette liaison passe par un rapport sexuel, dans lequel les deux parties participent de façon volontaire._

\- Un rapport sexuel! beugla Sirius, décidant de se joindre à la conversation. Mon Harry n'aura pas de rapport sexuel avec une Vélane guidée par ses hormones, merci bien! En fait, quand il décidera d'avoir un rapport sexuel, on appellera ça _faire l'amour_ , et ce sera avec une adorable jeune fille avec laquelle il sera fiancé depuis quatre ans au moins! Et il attendra jusqu'après –

\- Hum, Remus…? Pourquoi ne continues-tu pas à lire encore un peu? » interrompai-je, rougissant furieusement. Que mon parrain discute de ma vie sexuelle n'était pas quelque chose que j'appréciais à cet âge spécifique. Eh, à n'importe quel âge, en fait.

« Une brillante idée, Harry, voyons… »

Remus replongea dans son livre.

« Oui, oui, « _Héritage_ », ça semble intéressant, ça va comme suit : _Un autre fait peu connu à propos des Vélanes et qu'ils ne reçoivent pas nécessairement leur héritage à leur seizième anniversaire, comme la plupart des autres créatures magiques. Non, le moment où le Vélane reçoit son héritage dépend de son compagnon. Si son compagnon est plus vieux que le Vélane, il ou elle recevra ses pouvoirs à ses seize ans, mais si le compagnon est plus jeune que le Vélane, il ou elle recevra ses pouvoirs au seizième anniversaire de son compagnon. Cette petite mesure de sécurité permet de s'assurer que lorsque le Vélane obtient ses pouvoirs et se sent contraint de partir à la recherche de son compagnon, ce dernier n'est pas mineur._

Mais être interrompu n'avait jamais semblé arrêter Sirius, et il continuait comme si rien ne s'était passé :

« … après qu'ils aient prévu la date du mariage, parce que mon filleul n'est pas une sorte de pute! Quand il décidera finalement de _faire l'amour_ , il sera un jeune homme responsable, bien au-delà de trente ans, avec un bon emploi et une vie stable. Sa fiancée, non oublie ça, il attend d'être marié, donc sa _femme_ sera une femme respectable de bonne famille, et non pas une sordide Vélane pervertie! Ils vont – »

À ce moment, je commençai à me frapper la tête sur la table. Fort.

« Sirius, réprimanda Remus. Arrête ça maintenant, je crois que tu as établi ton point.

\- … être très en amour, tellement en fait que Harry devra sauver sa femme d'un danger mortel et qu'ils se réuniront dans une fontaine d'étincelles avec des sérénades et le clair de lune tout autour, sur un pont au-dessus d'un petit étang où les fées jouent le long de la surface et les étoiles reflétées dans l'eau et – »

Je pense que j'avais développé une bosse sur la tête, à ce point.

« … puis leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser tellement doux que c'est un bonheur parfait, et elle déplace ses mains jusqu'à les enlacer dans les cheveux de Harry, et il a ses mains dans le creux de son dos, la tenant pour la vie, effrayé à l'idée de la perdre à nouveau, et elle, dans un moment de confiance totale et de beauté, sourit en rougissant avant de prendre ses mains et de les poser sur sa poitrine douce et velouté, où il commence à déboutonner lentement sa robe –

\- SIRIUS BLACK! cria Remus, le sortant de sa rêverie. C'est plus qu'assez.

\- Oh, désolé, je vais juste, euh, aller vous chercher des sandwichs, oui, des sandwichs, je reviens tout de suite! »

Et, sur ce, Sirius fuit la pièce, direction la cuisine.

Remus secoua la tête à son impossible amant, puis se retourna vers Harry.

« Que veux-tu savoir de plus? demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien, il y a une chose, quand tu as parlé de la liaison, tu as mentionné « soumis » et « dominant »? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

\- Oh, je vais vérifier, juste une seconde, oui, voilà : _Dans une relation où au moins une des parties est vélane, il y a toujours un soumis et un dominant. Entre deux Vélanes de sang pur, le mâle est toujours le dominant tandis que la femelle est soumise. Dans la rare occurrence d'une relation entre deux individus de même sexe, le dominant sera déterminé selon la force magique des deux. Le plus fort dominera évidemment le plus faible. Dans une relation où seul un des individus est de sang vélane, le Vélane sera toujours le dominant, en raison de leur force magique inégale. La seule exception à ceci est dans le cas d'une Vélane femelle particulièrement faible et d'un compagnon mâle particulièrement fort._

\- Tout cela est très bien, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis le compagnon d'une Vélane? demandai-je, espérant que ce serait une des rares fois dans sa vie où Remus serait dans l'erreur.

\- Quelque chose que j'ai lu quelque part, laisse-moi un moment. »

Il fouilla dans le livre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« Aha! C'est ici, écoute : _Ce que très peu de gens savent, c'est que lorsqu'un demi-Vélane dominant reçoit son héritage, non seulement ils changent d'apparence, mais leur compagnon aussi. Ceci dans le but de plaire au Vélane dominant, et le soumis finit souvent par être tout aussi beau que les Vélanes eux-mêmes. Si le soumis est un homme, il acquiert souvent des caractéristiques plus féminines, comme un corps plus petits et des traits plus doux._ »

Soupirant lourdement, je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans ma chaise et commençai à mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Je savais que c'était trop demander à Remus que d'être dans l'erreur. Il ne l'avait jamais été avant, et bien, à l'exception d'avoir pensé que Sirius avait été l'espion, bien sûr.

« Donc tu dis que quelque part, il y a un Vélane qui a besoin de _moi_ pour survivre?

« Et bien ça m'en a tout l'air, Harry, répondit Remus.

\- Et ce Vélane est très probablement un mâle qui sera le dominant dans notre relation?

\- Oui, bien que, à voir ton apparence, je dirais que le Vélane est _définitivement_ un homme.

\- Et ce, ce gars, il est la raison pour laquelle je ressemble à ça?

\- Tu pourrais dire ça » hocha Remus de la tête.

Ne fixant personne en particulier, je grognai : « Quand j'aurai trouvé ce foutu Vélane, il est mort! »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Merci beaucoup pour vos beaux encouragements, ça fait très plaisir de lire vos messages! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Direction l'école**

* * *

Les jours suivant notre petite conversation dans la bibliothèque, je passai la majeure partie de mon temps à faire des recherches avec Remus. Hermione aurait été fière. Je réalisai rapidement que les _émotions_ que j'avais expérimentées le jour de mon anniversaire étaient celles de mon compagnon, et qu'il serait également capable de ressentir _mes_ émotions si elles étaient particulièrement fortes. Je découvris également qu'un Vélane mâle pouvait rendre n'importe qui enceinte.

Moi y compris.

Joie.

Normalement, un sorcier homosexuel doit prendre une quantité inimaginable de potions pour être capable de tomber enceinte, mais non, pas Harry Potter. Harry Potter est un garçon tellement spécial, donnons à Harry Potter un compagnon Vélane pour qu'il puisse se livrer à la pédérastie, pour que Harry Potter puisse ensuite pondre une horde d'enfants blonds comme n'importe quelle bonne petite ménagère Vélane.

Tuez-moi, quelqu'un.

Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, je n'étais pas très content de la tournure des choses. Si la majorité des habitants du monde magique pensaient que c'était une chance d'être le compagnon d'un Vélane, j'étais d'un tout autre avis. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, je pouvais définitivement voir les aspects romantiques de toute cette affaire, je n'avais pas passé les six dernières années de ma vie autour de Ginny et de Mme Weasley pour rien. Un Vélane allait toujours aimer son compagnon ou sa compagne inconditionnellement, et le lui montrer avec des cadeaux. C'était le rêve de toute sorcière, mais peu importe à quel point je ressemblais désormais à l'une d'entre elles, je n'étais _pas_ une sorcière! Et dans ma tête, les désavantages l'emportaient de loin sur les avantages.

Premièrement, j'allais devoir me lier à un total étranger, ou le dit étranger mourrait. Deuxièmement, j'avais l'air d'une foutue fille. Troisièmement, j'allais devoir affronter le supplice de la grossesse. Quatrièmement, j'avais l'air d'une foutue fille. Cinquièmement, et bien, il n'y avait pas vraiment de cinquièmement, mais le quatrièmement comptaient au moins pour trois. J'avais l'air d'une foutue fille!

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi j'étais si retournée quant à mon apparence actuelle, j'étais après tout encore un mâle. Un petit mâle aux longs cheveux et aux lèvres pulpeuses, oui, mais encore un mâle. Et bien, le fait est qu'avoir cette apparence blessait mon ego de mâle. J'avais des idées assez ancrées quant à l'apparence qu'un vrai mâle devait avoir, et féminin n'en faisait pas partie. Non, un homme était grand, il avait des épaules larges, un fort menton et des yeux féroces. Je sais, ça sonne un peu stéréotypé, mais ce sont les conséquences de partager une chambre avec Seamus et Ron. Et je vivais avec eux depuis six ans. Pas étonnant que je sois un peu dingue.

Enfin, comme je disais, il y avait certains traits qu'un mâle se devait d'avoir, et je n'avais aucun d'entre eux. Pas que ça ait été bien mieux avant, mais j'avais au moins l'espoir de devenir un brin masculin en grandissant. Et j'avais les cheveux courts! Oui, ils étaient sauvages, désordonnés, complètement indomptables et vraiment frustrants, mais ils étaient courts! Maintenant, mes cheveux dépassaient mes épaules, telle une rivière s'écoulant durant le printemps et refusant irrémédiablement d'être coupés. Et croyez-moi, j'avais essayé.

Le second jour à la maison du chien, Remus m'avait amené chez le coiffeur et j'avais eu une très belle coupe de cheveux, si je puis le dire moi-même. Le jour suivant, mes cheveux avaient repoussé. Nous avions réessayé, cette fois Remus les avait coupés lui-même, mais le jour suivant ils étaient redevenus longs et bouclés. Dès lors, Sirius sortit l'artillerie lourde. Il coupa, scia, trancha, brûla et tira. Rien ne fonctionna. Au final, nous dûmes nous admettre vaincus, et Remus me montra comment ramener mes cheveux vers l'arrière avec une corde, et comment les tresser si ça s'avérait nécessaire. Je suis désormais capable de faire une natte plutôt pas mal.

À tous les niveaux, la vie était une bitch et, quand le 1er septembre arriva, je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre. À la rentrée scolaire, j'allais tout faire pour rester hors du chemin de tout le monde, et j'allais donner tous mes vêtements à la S.A.L.E., parce qu'assurément ça compenserait pour tous les actes horribles que j'avais faits pour mériter tout ça. Ça faisait un mois que mon changement abrupte avait eu lieu, et bien que j'aie arrêté de sauter d'un pied en l'air à chaque fois que je passais devant un miroir, je ne l'avais toujours pas accepté. C'était plutôt tout le contraire. Remus avait essayé de me convaincre que mon apparence n'était pas si terrible, mais à chaque jour que je passais ressemblant à une fille, je trouvais de nouvelles façons de tuer mon compagnon. De lentes façons. De douloureuses façons. Vraiment douloureuses.

J'avais tout juste trouvé une nouvelle méthode impliquant une quantité scandaleuse de sirop d'érable, un nain de jardin et un ornement mural plutôt pointu, quand je fus ramené sur terre par la voix d'un Remus Lupin.

« Harry, nous y sommes! N'es-tu pas excité de monter dans le train? »

Excité? J'avais assisté à des cours d'histoire qui m'avait rendus plus excité.

« Je sais que tu t'es ennuyé de tes amis, puisque tu n'as pas eu la chance de passer du temps avec eux cet été. Mais penses-y de cette façon, maintenant ils auront toutes sortes de choses intéressantes à te raconter par rapport à leurs voyages en Roumanie et en Grèce! »

Oh, joie. Écouter Hermione parler de toutes les pierres anciennes qu'elle a vues, c'est l'apogée de mon année!

« Et tu peux tout leur dire à propos de ton com – »

À mon regard furieux, Remus changea rapidement ce qu'il allait dire : « À propos de ton con, con de parrain et son horrible partenaire! »

Reniflant, je secouai ma tête.

« Bien essayé, Remus. Je sais ce que tu allais dire « _leur dire à propos de ton compagnon, Harry_ ». Et bien, je suppose que je devrai le faire, Hermione trouvera de toute façon, mais je n'ai _pas_ hâte d'en parler. Et ne pense pas que je ne trouverai pas de remède à ceci, parce que je trouverai!

\- Bien sûr que tu trouveras, beaux yeux » sourit Sirius d'un air condescendant, alors qu'il déchargeait ma malle.

Après ce commentaire, je boudai tout le reste de la marche jusqu'à la plate-forme 9 ¾, bien que peu puissent le voir, parce que je m'étais assuré que le capuchon de ma cape couvre complètement mon visage. Une sorte de mesure de sécurité, vous pourriez dire. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était que quelqu'un Remarque ma nouvelle apparence et la commente. Sirius était bien assez, si quelqu'un d'autre lâchait une remarque sarcastique par rapport au fait que je ressemblais à une fille, il souffrirait. D'une douleur atroce et hautement illégale, du genre que les Seigneurs des Ténèbres aiment bien provoquer.

« Maintenant, Harry, jure-moi que tu vas bien te conduire cette année, dit sévèrement Sirius quand nous atteignîmes la plate-forme et qu'il fut temps de dire au revoir. Je ne veux pas que tu dormes dans ton lit quand tu pourrais errer dans le château la nuit, je ne veux pas que tu écoutes les préfets, et surtout pas de devoirs alors que tu pourrais jouer des tours aux Serpentards! Suis-je assez clair, jeune homme? »

Riant, j'hochai la tête :

« Comme du cristal, répondis-je tout en serrant mon parrain dans mes bras pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Oh, n'écoute pas ce lunatique, réprimanda Remus tout en recevant lui aussi une accolade de ma part. Fais tes devoirs, sois gentil et poli, ne dérange pas trop Mme Pomfresh et ne tue pas ton compagnon.

\- Rabat-joie » marmonnâmes Sirius et moi simultanément, avant de nous sourire mutuellement. J'attrapai ma malle et me dirigeai vers le train.

« On se voit à Noël, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien sûr! Et si Albus réalise qu'il a besoin de l'expertise d'un ancien détenu et de son loup-garou, nous passerons peut-être plus tôt. Sinon, tu recevras des lettres! Et des bonbons, et toutes sortes d'autres choses que tu n'es pas vraiment autorisé à avoir mais que je te ferai parvenir sous le nez de Remus sans qu'il s'en rende compte! » murmura Sirius, agitant la main comme un fou. Remus haussa simplement un sourcil et me jeta un regard amusé. Nous savions tous les deux que Remus remarquerait définitivement si Sirius essayait de faire passer quoi que ce soit clandestinement, mais Sirius ferait bouderait et geindrait jusqu'à ce que Remus cède et prétende ne rien avoir remarqué pour rendre l'autre homme heureux. C'était un événement quotidien dans le ménage Black/Lupin.

Les saluant une dernière fois, je me rendis jusqu'au train et trouvai un compartiment vide. En en choisissant un à l'arrière du train, j'espérais que je serais assez chanceux pour être seul tout le long du trajet. Toutefois, malheureusement pour moi, avoir un Seigneur des Ténèbres fou après moi année après année, être inscrit au Tournoi des trois sorciers à l'âge de 14 ans, et soudainement me réveiller un matin avec l'apparence d'une fille n'indiquait pas beaucoup de chance.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Et un autre chapitre en ce dernier jour de mai! Bonne lecture à tous, et merci encore de suivre ma traduction!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Je vous présente l'Intello et l'Idiot**

* * *

Ma chance dura exactement cinq minutes et quarante-deux secondes avant qu'elle ne fut jetée à travers la fenêtre. Et le lanceur n'était nul autre que notre rouquin national.

« Harry, mon gars, te voilà! Moi et 'Mione on t'a cherché partout dans le train, heureusement que je t'ai remarqué dans cette cape, han! »

Ron sourit largement, et je soupirai en signe de défaite. Si ma cape ne pouvait les arrêter, rien ne le pourrait.

« Pourquoi portes-tu une cape, au fait? As-tu froid?

\- Froid? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, froid? As-tu froid, Harry? As-tu de la fièvre? Peut-être que tu devrais t'étendre un peu, fit la voix d'Hermione venant de derrière Ron.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione, je me sens juste un peu frileux. Ne t'inquiète pas » dis-je d'une façon aussi rassurante que possible, même si je suspectais que ça ne sonnait pas rassurant du tout. J'allais devoir travailler là-dessus.

« Mais tu devrais au moins rabaisser ce capuchon, raisonna Ron, et je secouai la tête frénétiquement.

\- Non!

\- Mais pourquoi pas? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. »

Et, sur ces mots, elle brisa la règle universelle des capes et descendit mon capuchon. Quel culot. Je croyais que « non » était une réponse plutôt facile à comprendre, mais noooon, pas pour Hermione. Et elle était supposée être la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre année, je ne veux pas songer à ce que cela signifie pour le reste d'entre nous.

« Hermione, je t'avais dit non! » criai-je en essayant de couvrir mon visage, mais hélas, il était trop tard. Ou du moins l'assumai-je en voyant l'air de poisson hors de l'eau de Ron et le fait qu'Hermione semblait, pour une fois dans sa vie, vraiment surprise.

« Harry, tu as l'air… tu as l'air… wow, je veux dire, tu as l'air… » bafouilla mon amie aux cheveux en broussaille, et je soupirai sombrement, attendant qu'elle dise le mot commençant par la lettre « F ». Mais même si le mot qu'elle dit ensuite commença par la lettre « F », ce n'était pas le mot auquel je m'étais attendu :

« Fabuleux! »

Fabuleux? Que voulait-elle dire, fabuleux? Je lui jetai un regard incrédule.

« _Fabuleux_ , que veux-tu dire par _fabuleux_! J'ai l'air d'une foutue _fille_!

\- Oh, non, pas du tout! Je trouve que tu as l'air d'un garçon, c'est juste que tu es troooop mignon! »

C'était officiel, Hermione avait finalement perdu la tête. Je blâmai une intoxication de poussière de bibliothèque. Me retournant vers Ron, je demandai :

« Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu complètement cinglé toi aussi? Tu peux voir que j'ai l'air d'une foutue fille, non? »

Visiblement pas très confortable avec le fait de d'être en désaccord avec Hermione (elle avait la mauvaise habitude de prendre la tête de ceux qui s'opposaient à elle), Ron hésita un peu avant de hocher la tête lentement.

« Oui, et alors que tu avais finalement grandi un peu en plus, faut vraiment être malchanceux.

\- _Merci_! Tu vois, Hermione, je n'ai pas l'air « fabuleux », j'ai l'air d'une fille! dis-je sur une note triomphante.

\- Et bien, désolé d'avoir affecté ton ego de mâle, mais honnêtement, t'est-il déjà venu à l'idée que les hommes et les femmes peuvent avoir une vision différente des choses? Ça n'a pas d'importance si vous les gars avez une fixation sur le fait d'être très grand et d'avoir de gros muscles, je te garantie que toutes les filles dans l'écol _e entière te trouveront totalement adorable! Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas_ toutes les filles, mais plus qu'il n'en faut. Il y en avait plusieurs qui fondaient pour le petit air de chien perdu que tu avais avant, mais avec cette nouvelle apparence, je te promets que tu seras dorloté comme tu ne l'as jamais été dans ta vie. »

Air de chien perdu? Oh, non, là elle allait trop loin! Je n'avais pas l'air d'un chien perdu! Peut-être que j'étais un peu petit et que j'avais de grands yeux verts et un air confus, mais ça ne faisait pas un chien perdu de moi! Je m'apprêtais à trouver une réplique mordante, mais Ron m'arrêta.

« Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, mec. Passe tout de suite à la partie importante : par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'est _arrivé_?

\- Il semble que quand j'ai cru que ma vie ne pouvait pas empirer, la loi de Murphy s'est manifestée. Apparemment, je suis le compagnon d'un Vélane. »

Je soupirai mélancoliquement, oubliant le cas du chien perdu pour mieux me vautrer dans ma propre misère.

Sur ces mots, les yeux de Ron devinrent, si possible, encore plus larges que lorsqu'ils m'avaient aperçu la première fois.

« C'est toujours toi, n'est-ce pas? » soupira-t-il et j'allais hocher la tête de façon empressée, heureux que quelqu'un soit d'accord avec moi, quand il continua. « Foutu bâtard chanceux, non seulement tu es riche et célèbre, mais en plus tu as l'amour d'une magnifique Vélane. »

Je lui jetai un regard incrédule. Pensait-il vraiment que c'était une bénédiction, ou était-il simplement stupide? Avant que je ne penche entre une des deux options, il continua :

« Sais-tu qui elle est? Est-ce quelqu'un qu'on connaît?

\- Hum, Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Vélanes et de leurs compagnons? » tenta Hermione, et je compris qu'au moins elle avait fait la connexion entre mon apparence et le genre de ma _douce moitié_. C'était pour ça que c'était elle, l'intello.

« Je ne sais pas, pas grand-chose je suppose, pourquoi? » Et c'était pour cette raison que Ron était l'idiot.

« Et bien, à en juger par l'apparence plus douce d'Harry, je dirais que nous ne savons pas qui _elle_ est. » dit Hermione, sa voix remplie de fortes allusions. Ron, par contre, avait seulement l'air confus. « _Elle_ n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on connaît, parce que Harry a des caractéristiques plus _féminines_ » essaya-t-elle encore, mais Ron avait l'air encore plus perdu. « Oh Ron, comprends donc! » lâcha-t-elle finalement. « Le compagnon d'Harry est un mâle! »

À ce point, je pourrais jurer que le menton de Ron tomba jusqu'à sa poitrine, si ce n'est plus bas. Ses yeux grands ouverts alternaient entre Hermione et moi, comme s'il n'avait pas tout à fait saisi ce qu'elle avait dit. Après ce qui paru être des heures, il se ressaisit finalement et demanda prudemment : « Un mâle? »

Je hochai la tête dans un signe affirmatif.

« Ouais, moi et Remus on s'est penchés sur la question, et c'st la seule explication. »

Prenant quelques minutes pour avaler la pilule, Ron inclina finalement la tête.

« Donc, un garçon. Comment tu te sens par rapport à ça? »

Je fus un peu effarouché pas la question, et qui aurait bien pu me blâmer? Ce n'était définitivement pas la saute d'humeur à laquelle je m'étais attendue de la part de Ron. Visiblement, il avait maturé un peu pendant l'été. Si ce n'était des tâches rouges sur ses joues et du tremblement de son œil gauche, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il n'était pas complètement calme.

« Je ne sais pas, répondis-je avec hésitation. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour y penser, c'est, et bien, un peu déconcertant, pour vous dire la vérité. Mais je crois, et bien, je ne pense pas que ça me dérange tellement ».

En réalité, j'étais joyeusement gay dans mon petit placard à balai depuis un moment déjà, bien sûr que ça ne me dérangeait pas!

« J'ai eu un peu de temps pour y penser, et je crois que j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime de façon inconditionnelle. Vous savez, m'aimer juste pour qui je suis, pas parce que je suis Harry Potter ou le Garçon-qui-ne-voulait-vraiment-pas-mourir, mais juste parce que je suis Harry et parce que Harry est parfait pour cette personne. Merde. L'apparence féminine venait avec un côté sentimental.

« Oh, Harry! dit doucement Hermione en m'enveloppant dans une grande accolade. Je pense que si quelqu'un mérite l'amour inconditionnel d'un Vélane, c'est toi. Tu as traversé tellement de choses – »

Et bien, quand c'est formulé de cette façon…

« … et s'il ne fait que penser à te blesser, je vais lui arracher les tripes et les donner à manger au calmar géant avant de lui rompre le cou et de lui piétiner la tête. »

J'étais plutôt impressionné par son discours, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ça en elle. Des menaces de mort et tout, c'était vraiment très adorable.

« Merci, 'Mione, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. Ça fait partie du charme, non? Il ne peut me blesser sans se blesser encore plus. »

À ces mots, Hermione sourit grandement et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, et si, malgré ceci, il parvient quand même à te blesser, tout ce que tu auras à faire sera de le refuser et son côté Vélane le tuera pour nous. »

À ce point, Ron lâcha un « Hermione! » scandalisé, mais la fille aux cheveux touffus se contenta de rire et de sourire encore plus grandement.

« Personne ne fait mal à un de mes garçons » dit-elle simplement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir heureux d'être de nouveau avec mes amis, férocement protecteurs ou pas.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Hop hop hop, un autre petit chapitre! J'espère que vous avez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai à la traduire! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Mien**

* * *

Nous demeurâmes assis dans un silence agréable pendant un certain temps, mais bien sûr, comme les silences sont destinés à le faire, cela prit fin de façon plutôt abrupte. J'étais simplement assis là, m'occupant de mes propres affaires, quand soudain les _émotions_ furent de retour. Je les avais ressenties de temps à autre depuis mon anniversaire, mais ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. Jusqu'alors, elles avaient été faibles, juste un suintement d'émotions en fond, mais, cette fois, elles submergeaient mon esprit vague après vague. Je me sentais du bonheur, de la douleur, de l'impatience et du désir, et elles ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter. Comme à travers de la brume, je vis Hermione crier quelque chose à Ron, mais je ne pus saisir ce qu'elle disait. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était _ressentir_. Bonheur, douleur, impatience et désir, encore et toujours. C'était comme un disque rayé, quand j'y repense.

Je ne me souviens pas d'être tombé sur le plancher, mais quand les émotions disparurent soudainement, c'était là que je me trouvais. Hermione assise, penchée au-dessus de moi tenant ma main, et Ron se tenait prêt de la porte, prêt à courir chercher de l'aide si nécessaire. Quand vous êtes le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, vous apprenez rapidement à courir chercher de l'aide.

« J'en présume qu'il est dans le train? demanda Hermione, et je la regardais d'un air confus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Ses émotions, c'est ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas? Tu as ressenti ses émotions? »

Je hochai la tête affirmativement.

« C'est ce que je pensais, et pour qu'elles aient été aussi forte que ça, il faut qu'il soit proche. Et compte tenu que nous sommes dans un train au milieu de nulle part, je parierais à peu près n'importe quoi qu'il est dans le train avec nous. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent alors que j'assimilais ce qu'elle disait. Mon compagnon était dans le train! Oh Merlin.

« Et non seulement ça » continua Hermione, et j'eus le net sentiment que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire. « Puisque le changement était à _ton_ anniversaire et pas au sien, il est forcément plus vieux que toi, et ça se restreint à notre année et aux septièmes années. La poursuite a commencé. »

Et Harry Potter eut raison une fois de plus. Un peu plus et je surpassais Trelawney.

À ses mots, je sentis un frisson descendre le long de mon dos. J'avais passé la majeure partie de mon été à me raisonner que, bien qu'était le malheureux compagnon d'un Vélane, les chances que ledit Vélane vive près de moi étaient plutôt minces. Je veux dire, vraiment, pouvais-je vraiment être assez malchanceux pour que mon compagnon soit quelqu'un que je connaissais?

J'avais décidé que, pendant qu'il passait son temps à me chercher depuis l'autre bout du monde, je passerais mon temps à m'habituer à toute cette idée. Dans ma tête, j'allais avoir le temps de m'habituer à toute cette idée. Mais si Hermione avait raison, et c'était généralement le cas, la poursuite avait déjà commencé et ça voulait dire que j'étais un malheureux bâtard. Merde, je n'étais pas prêt pour ça!

Comme si elle lisait mes pensées, Hermione tapota ma main pour me rassurer. « Je suis sûre que si tu lui demandes de prendre son temps, il ne fera rien à quoi tu n'es pas prêt. » dit-elle, me souriant. Je devais l'admettre, je me sentais un peu mieux. Le salaud était supposé m'aimer, n'est-ce pas? Si je voulais prendre mon temps, il serait probablement tout à fait d'accord. Probablement.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que j'allais finir avec le foutu Vélane. Au début, j'avais caressé l'idée de me refuser à lui, mais, alors que j'y pensais, je parvins à la conclusion que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Même si je voulais vraiment le faire. C'était une chose d'insulter quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas, mais délibérément tuer une personne juste parce qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de m'aimer? Non, c'était hors de question. Après tout, j'avais une réputation à maintenir.

Ron, ayant l'intelligence d'un veracrasse, n'avait pas compris ce dont Hermione parlait.

« Que veux-tu dire par « rien à quoi tu n'es pas prêt »? » demanda-t-il, me faisant rougir. C'est ça, Hermione, vas-y, proclame mon statut de puceau à toute l'école, pourquoi pas?

\- Ron, bien que je n'aie aucun doute quant au fait que le sexe est la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, Harry n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrassé une autre personne jusqu'à maintenant et pourrait ne pas être aussi disposé que toi à se glisser dans un lit avec un total étranger. » dit-elle avec désapprobation.

« Sexe? Qu'est-ce que le sexe a à voir avec… Oh. »

Ron tourna automatiquement au rouge betterave et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. C'était vraiment drôle à voir.

« Ça veut dire qu'il doit…? Oh. »

Oh, en effet.

« Mais ils sont tous les deux des mecs! Comment est-ce possible? »

Alors qu'Hermione commençait à donner un cours théorique à Ron sur la sexualité gay, j'en profitai pour fuir le compartiment. J'étais pas mal sûr que mon visage resterait rouge pour le reste de ma vie si je devais entendre un mot de plus de leur conversation. Hélas, la curiosité d'Hermione ne s'était pas arrêtée à la Guerre des Gobelins, et Ton, et bien, Ron était simplement Ron. Eux et Seamus avaient passé de nombreuses nuits dans la salle commune l'année dernière à parler de partenaires, de partenaires précédentes, d'expériences et d'autres choses comme ça. Hermione en avait surpris plusieurs avec les récits de ce qu'elle et Krum avaient fait. Pour mes oreilles vierges, le mot « sexe » avait à peu près la même définition que « tabou », et ma connaissance des couloirs du château s'était rapidement améliorée au cours de cette fameuse année.

Je marchais désormais silencieusement dans le train, à la recherche de qui que ce soit que je connaisse. Neville et Ginny étaient normalement une paire convenable, et Luna, bien que plutôt crue parfois, était quand même mieux que Ron et Hermione. Malheureusement, je ne trouvais aucun d'entre eux. J'allais admettre ma défaite et retourner dans mon compartiment, quand j'entendis le son le plus étrange. Ça sonnait presque comme si quelqu'un criait de toutes ses forces derrière un charme de silence mal lancé. C'était un peu étouffé, mais je pouvais quand même comprendre un mot sur deux. Ça ressemblait à : « Doit trouver… besoin… doit avoir… tellement proche… compagnon. » C'était le dernier mot qui m'avait arrêté et m'avait poussé à écouter. Quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte avait dit le mot _compagnon_. Connaissant ma chance, ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

N'importe qui avec ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'instinct de survie se serait sauvé dans le corridor à la minute où il avait entendu le mot fatal, mais pas Harry Potter. Non, Harry Potter fit encore une fois une chose stupide, et tendit la main vers la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, et la scène qui m'attendait en était une que je n'aurais jamais dans cent ans pensé que je verrais.

Là, sur le sol, tournant et se débattant, était allongé nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Il était retenu par Crabbe et Goyle, luttant contre eux pour se libérer. Derrière lui était assise Pansy Parkinson et elle essayait désespérément de le faire taire et de le faire l'écouter.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir ton compagnon maintenant! criait-elle, tournant son visage pour qu'il la regarde. Je ne te laisserai pas sauter sur un total étranger avant que nous sachions exactement à qui nous avons affaires! C'est pour ton propre bien, Dray! " Hum, forcer les gens à écouter et les restreindre pour leur propre bien, ça ne me surprendrait pas que Parkinson finisse directrice, un jour. Elle avait certainement les qualités requises.

« Non! gronda Malefoy, essayant de mordre les mains de Pansy. J'ai besoin de lui, je dois l'avoir, laissez-moi! »

Il s'élança vers le haut et Crabble grogna à l'effort qu'il eut à donner pour le maintenir au sol. Pendant un moment, il sembla réussir à s'échapper, et je haletai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Soudainement, quatre paires de yeux se tournèrent vers moi, et le silence fut. Mes yeux se verrouillèrent dans ceux de Malefoy et l'espace d'un instant le monde sembla se figer. Il haletait et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux vitreux et ses cheveux blonds tombaient en désordre sur son front. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute ma vie.

« Mien » murmura-t-il, et soudain le charme fut rompu. Je tournai les talons et couru le long du corridor, claquant la porte derrière moi. Tout le long, ce mot continua à résonner dans ma tête.

Mien.

Mien.

Mien.

Mien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Perso, j'aurais affectueusement intitulé ce chapitre « Hochons tous la tête en chœur », vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi hihi. Merci à tous pour vos petits mots!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Qu'entends-tu par « emménager »?**

* * *

Quand je retournai au compartiment, je trouvai Hermione et Ron encore en grande conversation. Toutefois, je ne devais vraiment pas avoir l'air dans mon assiette, puisqu'ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi et qu'Hermione commença instantanément à s'énerver.

« Harry, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme! » s'exclama Hermione, et Ron lui jeta un regardé perplexe.

« Expression moldue » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ron secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose à propos de « ces moldus excentriques ».

« Pas fantôme, compagnon » bredouillai-je de façon incohérente et je vis la compréhension éclairer le visage d'Hermione.

« Oh mon chéri, soupira-t-elle en tapotant le siège à côté d'elle. Viens, Harry. Assis-toi là et raconte tout à Hermione. »

Je ne pouvais que hocher la tête et m'exécuter.

« Allez, mon chéri, dis à Hermione ce qui s'est passé. As-tu vu ton compagnon? »

Je hochai affirmativement la tête.

« Ça c'est un bon garçon. Maintenant, est-ce que c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît? »

Une fois de plus, j'acquiesçai.

« Peux-tu me dire son nom? »

À ce point, je secouai la tête avec force.

« _Sais_ -tu son nom? »

Encore un hochement.

« Est-ce que c'est Seamus? »

Secousse de tête.

« Dean? »

Une autre secousse.

C'est à ce moment que Ron décida subitement d'acquérir un cerveau, et pour la première fois dont je puisse me souvenir, il pensa à quelque chose avant Hermione.

« Mione, les Vélanes ne sont-ils pas supposés être vraiment beau et avoir des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris? À mon humble opinion, Dean semble être tout sauf blond aux yeux bleus.

\- Oh, bien sûr! Mais qui dans nos connaissances a des cheveux surnaturellement blonds avec des yeux gris-bleus et est incroyablement beau? »

Elle réfléchit pendant moins d'une minute, puis parvint à la réponse que j'avais cherchée tout l'été durant.

« Oh non, chuchota-t-elle. Harry, est-ce que c'est Drago Malefoy? »

Parfois, elle était vraiment trop intelligente pour son propre bien. J'hésitai un peu, puis je secouai la tête frénétiquement. Malheureusement, j'avais toujours été un exécrable menteur, et même Ron pouvait deviner ma pauvre tentative. Et vraiment, ça voulait dire que c'était _mauvais_.

« DRAGO MALEFOY! » hurla-t-il en me regardant furieusement, comme si je l'avais choisi moi-même. Ce que je n'avais pas fait, je tenais à la préciser.

« Et bien, ça fait du sens, je suppose, songea tout haut Hermione. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre eux, et vraiment, il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour, non?

\- Un ÉNORME pas » rugit Ron, perdant finalement son sang-froid comme je m'y étais attendu dès le début. La seule bonne chose avec ça était que ça me sortit de ma stupeur, et je fus capable de penser clairement à nouveau.

« Calme-toi, Ron » dis-je, faisant le signe universel de « calme-toi » avec mes mains. Ça ne fonctionna pas. Arnaque totale.

« JE NE VAIS PAS ME CALMER, ESPÈCE DE TRAÎTRE! FRICOTER AVEC L'ENNEMI COMME ÇA, COMMENT OSES-TU? »

C'était une chose d'être bouleversé parce que ton meilleur ami est condamné à avoir pour compagnon ton pire ennemi, mais traiter ledit meilleur ami de traître, c'est une tout autre histoire.

« QUE VEUX-TU DIRE, « TRAÎTRE », ESPÈCE DE SCROUTT À PÉTARD! CE N'EST PAS COMME SI JE L'AVAIS CHOISI!

\- ÇA C'EST-CE QUE TU DIS! COMMENT SUIS-JE CENSÉ SAVOIR ÇA? PEUT-ÊTRE QUE TU CRAQUES SUR LE FURET DEPUIS LA DEUXIÈME ANNÉE, HAN? COMMENT SUIS-JE SUPPOSÉ LE SAVOIR? »

Oh-oh, là ça allait définitivement trop loin. Ron allait trop bas.

« RON, ÇA C'EST JUSTE STUPIDE! TU SAIS QUE JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS INTÉRESSÉ PAR MALEFOY VOLONTAIREMENT!

\- EST-CE QUE TU ME TRAITES DE STUPIDE? »

Hum, laissez-moi y penser pour un moment. Oui, je crois que c'est le cas.

« OUI!

\- OH, ÇA C'EST JOLI DE TA PART, ESPÈCE DE… DE… DE TRAÎTRE!

\- JE PENSAIS T'AVOIR DIT DE NE PAS ME TRAITER DE TRAÎTRE, FILS DE BANSHEE* QUI POIGNARDE TES AMIS DANS LE DOS! »

J'essayais de développer une façon de mettre le feu à quelqu'un d'un simple regard. Ça ne fonctionnait pas.

« EST-CE QUE TU INSULTES MA MÈRE?

\- Oh, pour l'amour de la magie! »

Hermione soupira d'exaspération et nous frappa derrière la tête Ron et moi. Ça fit vraiment mal.

« BORDEL, C'ÉTAIT POURQUOI, ÇA? » criâmes-nous simultanément, avant de nous retourner pour nous observer mutuellement.

« C'était parce que vous vous conduisez tous les deux comme des enfants. Calmez-vous, frappez-vous et discutons rationnellement. En _adultes_. »

Elle mit l'intonation sur le dernier mot, en appelant à notre vœu commun d'être considérés comme des grands. J'eus la décence de me sentir honteux de mon comportement. Mais pas avant d'avoir mis un vilain coup de poing dans les environs du nez de Ron. Merlin, ça fit tellement de bien. Bien entendu, je récoltai ce que j'avais semé, et j'allais probablement avoir un magistral œil au beurre noir d'ici au lendemain.

« Voilà, c'est bien, ça fait du bien de faire sortir la vapeur? »

Nous hochâmes la tête affirmativement.

« Et vous êtes prêts à discuter rationnellement? »

Hochements de tête.

« Merveilleux. Maintenant, écoutons la version d'Harry en premier, puis nous écouterons la tienne, Ron. Ok? »

Nous approuvâmes et je commençai à parler.

« Tout d'abord, je veux que ce soit clair pour tout le monde que je n'ai _pas_ choisi Drago Malefoy comme compagnon. À vrai dire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucune idée de qui était mon compagnon. Maintenant je sais, mais ça ne changera mon opinion de tout ça à aucun niveau. Je vais quand même faire comme je l'avais décidé, soit faire de mon mieux. Oui, même si c'est Malefoy. Pourquoi, te demandes-tu, et bien parce que sinon il mourra. »

À ce point, Ron renifla tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait soupçonneusement à « et alors? », mais je poursuivis comme si de rien n'était. J'étais lancé.

« Je n'aurai pas une autre vie sur ma conscience. Oh, et il y a des avantages. Puisqu'il est le Vélane dans cette relation, il ne peut s'empêcher de m'aimer, et ça veut dire qu'il ne peut se battre contre moi. Et il ne peut se battre contre toi non plus, puisque ça me rendrait malheureux. Donc, en théorie, il va devoir être gentil. »

À ces mots, Ron se ragaillardit.

« Tu veux dire que je peux l'insulter comme ça me chante, mais qu'il ne peut rien répondre en retour par peur de te faire souffrir?

\- Et bien oui, en théorie, approuvai-je.

\- Oh, et bien, dans ce cas, félicitations! À quand le mariage? »

Ron m'adressa un sourire radieux et, avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je lui souris en retour. Peut-être qu'avoir un certain contrôle sur le Prince de glace des Serpentards n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout. Si je jouais bien mes cartes, tout ça serait une partie de plaisir. Bien que je n'aie pas l'habitude des parties de plaisir. Mais si ça améliorait mes compétences en la matière, qui étais-je pour m'en plaindre? Et si tout allait tel que prévu, j'aurais le plus beau garçon de l'école enroulé autour de mon petit doigt. Hum. Ça commençait à être intéressant.

\- - - HP DM - - -

Quand nous arrivâmes à Poudlard, je fis de mon mieux, avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, pour éviter Drago Malefoy. Je savais qu'éventuellement je devrais lui faire face, mais éventuellement n'était pas obligé d'être maintenant. Ça pouvait être plus tard. Ou dans une semaine. Ou dans un mois. Je votais pour un mois. Malheureusement, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que Malefoy implique les professeurs. Mais ce fut le cas. Et bien, peut-être pas lui. Je suspectais hautement que c'était Parkinson, compte tenu que Malefoy était réduit à un tas d'hormones vélanes frémissantes et que Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient qu'un demi-cerveau à se partager. En tous cas, _quelqu'un_ eut la brillante idée d'impliquer Rogue dans cette folie. Et bien sûr, il impliqua le professeur Dumbledore. Le résultat fut que dix minutes après notre arrivée à Poudlard, je me retrouvai dans le bureau du directeur, buvant le thé avec Malefoy, Parkinson et Rogue. Les deux idiots de service avaient été laissés derrière.

« Bonbon au citron, quelqu'un? » demanda Dumbledore derrière son bureau, ses yeux scintillants follement. Je suspectais que la situation l'amusait.

Nous déclinâmes tous poliment son offre, quoique certains pas si poliment que ça. Je devrais dire « Rogue » entre deux toux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris sa relation avec le professeur Dumbledore, mais la plupart du temps ils agissaient comme un père et son fils rebelle. Si je n'avais pas trouvé ça complètement révoltant, j'aurais sûrement trouvé ça mignon.

« Ah, tant pis pour vous, sourit Dumbledore en en prenant un lui-même. Bon, je comprends que nous avons une affaire importante à discuter, n'est-ce pas le cas? »

Parkinson et Malefoy hochèrent la tête et le professeur continua.

« Ah, oui, M. Malefoy, pourquoi ne nous dites-vous pas ce qui se passe? »

Malefoy n'était vraiment pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit. Il me regardait avec ces lueurs brûlantes dans les yeux qui, pour dire vrai, me faisaient plutôt peur. La seule chose qui le gardait en place sur sa chaise était la poigne de la mort de Parkinson sur son bras, et ce fut aussi elle qui répondit pour lui.

« Drago a toujours su qu'il était un Vélane, et le 31 juillet de cette année, il a reçu son héritage. Depuis, il se sent contraint de chercher son compagnon, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait pas réussi à le trouver. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il commence à devenir plutôt désespéré. »

Et le prix de l'euphémisme de l'année est remis à…. Pansy Parkinson!

« Est-ce que ça signifie que M. Potter ici présent est son compagnon? demanda le professeur Dumbledore, ses yeux étincelant désormais au point de m'aveugler.

\- Oui » confirma Parkinson, comme si nous ne le savions pas tous déjà.

 _Il_ était foutrement magnifique, _j_ 'avais l'air d'une fille, ça ne prenait pas un génie pour comprendre.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, ce qui, pendant que j'y pense, était probablement le cas, le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers moi.

« J'en conclus que tu avais déjà compris tout ça quand tu as vu M. Malefoy dans le train?

\- Oui, professeur. »

Bon, peut-être pas complètement, mais je travaillais là-dessus.

« Et refuseras-tu le lien? »

J'hésitai une légère seconde, mais quand je vis l'air anxieux sur le visage de Malefoy, je me sentis un peu mal pour lui.

« Non, professeur. »

L'expression heureuse de Malefoy ne fit pas s'agiter mon cœur. Il ne s'agita pas. Nop.

« Merveilleux! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore en claquant ses mains ensemble. Maintenant que la poursuite a commencé, je présume que M. Malefoy ne voudra pas être trop loin de son compagnon, n'est-ce pas, Mlle Parkinson? »

Parkinson hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Alors je ferai préparer certains arrangements spéciaux pour vous deux. Je suppose que M. Malefoy a déjà ses propres quartiers? »

Parkinson hocha encore une fois la tête.

« Et ils ont leur propre entrée dans le couloir de la Salle commune des Serpentards? »

Un nouveau hochement.

« Splendide! Je ferai ajouter une pièce à ses quartiers et M. Potter emménagera immédiatement. »

Si j'avais accepté un de ces bonbons au citron, je me serais étouffée avec lui.

« Emménager! bafouillai-je, bouche bée.

\- Oui, Harry, emménager, répondit Dumbledore en souriant de toutes ses dents. M. Malefoy se sentira physiquement malade s'il passe trop de temps loin de toi, par conséquent tu devras partager ses appartements. Et je pense aussi que pour qu'il puisse fonctionner correctement de nouveau, vous devrez passer du temps tous les deux dans un futur rapproché. »

J'avais envie de frapper ma tête contre le bureau. Je l'aurais fait d'ailleurs, si ce n'était du fait que j'étais trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais figuré qu'on prendrait toute cette affaire lentement, mais emménager ensemble? C'était aussi éloigné de lentement que possible. Heureusement, je n'avais pas à penser, puisque Parkinson prit l'occasion pour poser une question.

« Professeur, qu'en est-il de leurs cours? Devront-ils tous les avoir ensemble? »

Ooh, bonne question, Parkinson!

« Ah, une très bonne question, Mlle Parkinson, scintilla Dumbledore. Oui, bien sûr. Mais considérant que M. Malefoy et M. Potter ici présents ont choisi à peu près les mêmes cours, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. La seule chose qui causera problème est le cours de Divination de M. Potter versus le cours d'Arithmancie de M. Malefoy, mais je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution, puisque nous sommes toutes des personnes raisonnablement brillantes.

Ouais, on peut laisser tomber Divination, vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas.

« Pourquoi n'y vont-ils pas en alternance? Je veux dire, ils vont tous les deux en Divination une semaine, et puis en Arithmancie la suivante? » suggéra Parkinson, ce qui faisait étonnamment beaucoup de sens.

« Une brillante suggestion, Mlle Parkinson! Est-ce acceptable pour vous, les garçons? »

Malefoy n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit à part baver dans ma direction, je hochai donc la tête pour nous deux.

« Merveilleux, merveilleux, déclara le directeur. J'en conclus que cette affaire a été résolue de façon satisfaisante pour toutes les parties? »

Malefoy me regarda avec envie, et le directeur prit évidemment cela pour un oui.

« M. Potter? »

J'inclinai la tête.

« Bon, alors c'est réglé. Severus, pourriez-vous prendre sur vous de regarnir notre réserve de potion Selby? Je suspecte que nous en aurons besoin. Et Mlle Parkinson, après le festin, pourriez-vous reconduire M. Malefoy et M. Potter jusqu'à leur quartiers? Merveilleux, maintenant si c'est tout, je pense que nous avons un festin auquel nous sommes attendus, hum? »

Et sur ce, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et se glissa hors de la pièce, suivi de près par Rogue.

* * *

*Merci, Wikipédia : _Une banshee, banshie ou bean sí est une créature féminine surnaturelle de la mythologie celtique irlandaise, considérée comme une magicienne ou une messagère de l'Autre monde (sidh). Elle est comparable à d'autres créatures mythologiques d'Europe (mythologie galloise ou nordique)._

 _Ultérieurement, dans les légendes du folklore irlandais et écossais, la banshee est décrite comme une messagère de mort, une créature surnaturelle féminine qui commence à gémir ou crier quand quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir. Elle est souvent confondue avec la bean nighe, vue en train de nettoyer du linge. La banshee est souvent comparée à d'autres créatures légendaires d'Europe ou du monde, comme la Dame blanche._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Hop, un autre petit chapitre pour vous mes choux! Si vous manquez de lecture, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres traductions présentes sur mon profil! Aussi, vous êtes les bienvenus si vous avez des fics originales à traduire de l'anglais au français à me proposer! Au rythme actuel, j'en ai encore pour un bon mois avant de terminer cette fic (24 chapitre au total, et pour l'instant j'en publie un tous les 2-3 jours), mais ensuite je me ferai un plaisir de me lancer dans une autre traduction :).

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Du thé et des baisers**

* * *

Après que les deux professeurs furent sortis, le reste d'entre nous resta assis en silence pendant un moment. Je pris le temps d'étudier mon compagnon. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant, mais il avait changé pendant l'été. Presque autant que moi, mais complètement différemment de moi, bien que je dûs l'admettre, il avait changé pour le mieux. Il mesurait désormais un impressionnant mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, ses épaules étaient larges et ses muscles bien définis. Il n'avait pas encore enfilé sa robe de sorcier et sa tenue moldue était impeccable, ses pantalons noirs ajustés à toutes les bonnes places et sa chemise blanche épousant son torse. Sa peau pâle mettait en valeur son beau visage finement ciselé, et ses yeux semblaient briller d'une lueur intérieure. Avec ses cheveux argentés tombant devant ses yeux, il était impossible de le démentir : Drago Malefoy était sublime. Incroyablement sublime. Le seul point négatif que je pouvais trouver à sa transformation était le fait qu'il était assurément trop bâti pour continuer à être attrapeur. Une honte, vraiment, puisqu'il était la seule vraie compétition que j'avais.

Soudainement, je fus tiré de mes rêveries par la fille Parkinson. Elle se tenait devant moi, bloquant ma vue de Malefoy. Tellement grossier.

« Salut, mon nom est Pansy Parkinson » dit-elle, me tendant sa main. J'hésitai une brève seconde, puis décidai que Malefoy étant mon compagnon, j'allais avoir besoin de tous les alliés que je pourrais trouver.

« Harry Potter, dis-je en serrant sa main et en lui offrant un sourire en coin. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Bon, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, je l'avais déjà croisé un millier de fois auparavant et ça n'avait jamais été plaisant, mais hey, qu'est-ce qu'un petit mensonge inoffensif sur la grande échelle des choses? Et si nous devions repartir à zéro, autant le faire correctement.

« Harry Potter? s'exclama-t-elle avec une surprise feinte. Sûrement pas _le_ Harry Potter? »

Je devais lui accorder ça, cette fille savait jouer la comédie.

« Le seul et l'unique » confirmai-je, jouant le jeu.

« Oh, quelle surprise! J'insiste que tu m'appelles Pansy. Après tout, on est comme de la _famille_ compte tenu de ton lien avec mon Dragochou. »

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je _devais_ rire. Honnêtement, Dragochou? C'était hilarant!

« Alors tu dois m'appeler Harry, dis-je après avoir finalement réussi à contrôler mon fou rire.

\- Oh, on doit prendre le thé » s'exclama-t-elle, claquant ses mains ensemble.

Ce fut trop. J'éclatai de rire à nouveau. La simple idée de Harry Potter prenant le thé avec Pansy Parkison était trop absurde, c'était à peine crédible. Et précisément pour cette raison, je _devais_ prendre le thé avec elle. Juste pour voir la réaction de tout le monde quand je leur dirais.

« En effet, c'est impératif! m'exclamai-je claquant moi aussi des mains. Que dis-tu de ce samedi? Vers deux heures?

\- Pourquoi pas deux heures et demie? Oui? Fabuleux, je te rejoindrai devant l'entrée des Serpentards, hum?

\- C'est un rendez-vous! » dis-je et nous tombâmes tous deux à la renverse tellement nous riions de l'absurdité de la situation.

Soudainement nous fûmes interrompus par quelqu'un grondant bruyamment à côté de nous. Me retournant, je tombai face à face avec Malefoy.

« Pansy, chérie, dit-il sur un ton dangereux. Tu ne prévois pas de rendez-vous avec mon compagnon, n'est-ce pas? »

Pansy secoua la tête.

« Non, Drago. Nous allons simplement prendre le thé. Juste le thé. »

Les yeux de Malefoy étaient durs comme l'acier et j'aurais pu jurer que ses ongles s'étaient allongés.

« Bien, parce que je ne voudrais pas que qui que ce soit vole mon compagnon, n'est-ce pas? »

Il semblait prêt à attaquer quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin.

« Bien sûr que non, Dray! » s'exclama Pansy, reculant inconsciemment du Vélane jaloux. Étant le chevaleresque Gryffondor que je suis, la vue d'une demoiselle en détresse me fit sauter dans la conversation.

« Malefoy, calme-toi, j'ai dit que je ne refuserais pas le lien, donc je n'ai pas l'intention de fréquenter qui que ce soit d'autre. »

L'attention de Malefoy se dirigea soudainement vers moi et je me retrouvai reculant vers le mur. Je résistai à peine à ma forte envie de déglutir.

« En es-tu sûr? » siffla le Vélane, sa main s'élevant pour lentement tracer le long de ma gorge.

« Affirmatif » répondis-je, ma voix se brisant. Le fait d'avoir un Malefoy jaloux traçant mon cou avait d'étranges effets sur le bas de mon anatomie. On aurait même pu croire que ça m'allumait.

« Bien » dit-il, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur le coin de ma bouche, puis de se retourner pour sortir de la pièce. Je dus réviser ma déclaration précédente : j' _étais_ allumé. Putain.

Pansy me regarda d'un air entendu avant de se diriger vers la porte elle aussi.

« Viens-tu, Harry? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas manquer le festin. »

Ne me faisant pas confiance pour parler, je hochai la tête et la suivis à l'extérieur.

Quand nous atteignîmes la Grande Salle, tout le monde était déjà assis. La cérémonie de répartition en était à la moitié, et j'en profitai pour entrer furtivement lorsque « Deville, Wilhelmina » fut répartie à Serpentard. Au moment où je m'installai, je fus embusqué par Ron et Hermione.

« Comment ça s'est passé?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Que voulait Dumbledore?

\- Est-ce que Malefoy était là?

\- Que voulait-il?

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pris tant de temps? »

Obtenant un grondement désapprobateur et un regard furieux du professeur McGonagall, les deux réprimèrent leurs questionnements. Ça me laissa le temps d'y répondre.

« Bien, pas grand-chose, parler, oui, je ne sais pas, je parlais à Pansy. »

Je pouvais voir Hermione rembobiner jusqu'aux questions pour comprendre auxquelles je répondais, mais Ron avait clairement l'air confus. Je décidai de l'aider et de lui dire tout ce qui s'était passé.

« … et puis il m'a embrassé et il est sorti, et moi et Pansy l'avons suivi. » conclus-je, fixant mes amis dans l'expectative.

« Il t'a embrassé? » siffla Ron, essayant très fort de garder le volume bas. Il n'y arrivait d'ailleurs pas très bien.

« Quoi, est-ce si difficile à croire que quelqu'un voudrait m'embrasser? »

J'étais vaguement offensé. L'idée de moi n'étant pas embrassable était absurde. Pour votre information, j'étais le garçon le plus embrassable de l'école, courtoisie de mes lèvres roses et pulpeuses nouvellement acquises. L'allure féminine servait heureusement à _quelque chose_.

« Harry, je ne pense pas que c'est ce que Ron voulait dire. Concentre-toi plutôt sur la partie où _Malefoy t'a embrassé!_ »

C'est à ce moment que ça me frappa complètement. Malefoy m'avait embrassé. _Malefoy_ m'avait _embrassé_. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je pense que je rougis. C'était la malédiction de ma couleur de peau, le rougissement facile. Et maintenant je n'avais plus de bronzage pour le cacher, non plus. Foutue transformation.

« Il m'a _embrassé_! » dis-je, d'un ton surprise et, je dois l'avouer, un peu _rêveur_.

Hermione couina.

Ron s'étouffa.

Seamus rejoignit la conversation :

« Qui a embrassé qui?

\- Malefoy a embrassé Harry! » fusa Hermione, sonnant, pour une fois, très féminine.

« QUOI! » cria Seamus, recevant soudainement un des regards de la mort de McGonagall.

« Désolé, professeur, murmura-t-il avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Quoi? »

Puis Hermione procéda à raconteur à Seamus toute l'histoire, y compris l'apparence féminine les Vélanes, les compagnons et tout le reste du supplice. Je bloquai leurs voix. C'était un chouette petit truc que j'avais appris durant notre cinquième année, au cours des mois précédents nos BUSES. Vous me croirez probablement si je vous dis que ça a sauvé ma vie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, et l'espace d'une minute mes yeux se verrouillèrent dans ceux de Malefoy. Nous nous contentâmes de nous observer pendant une minute, puis il me sourit et redirigea son attention sur la répartition. Je restai bouche bée face à lui. Il m'avait souri. Pas un petit sourire narquois, pas un sourire méprisant, mais un vrai sourire. Un sourire éblouissant. Un beau sourire. Et il était destiné à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Alors que « Stapleton, Archie » était réparti à Poufsouffle je sentis un sentiment confus dans ma poitrine. Et je sus, avec la certitude de quelqu'un qui a passé trop de temps avec Trelawney, que ça n'augurait pas bien pour ma résolution d'y aller lentement avec Malefoy. Que son joli sourire aille au diable.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Grosse semaine pour moi, mais j'ai trouvé le temps de vous traduire ce chapitre qui devrait vous plaire! À dans quelques jours!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Rose sauvage**

* * *

Après le festin, je dis bonne nuit à mes amis, et je parcourus des yeux le hall d'entrée à la recherche de Pansy et Malefoy. Je les vis debout près de l'escalier des donjons et je marchai dans leur direction alors que Pansy me faisait signe. Nul ne dit quoi que ce soit, nous marchâmes simplement en silence, Malefoy me fixant comme s'il voulait tenter quelque chose, Pansy le fixant pour être sûre qu'il ne tenterait rien et moi fixant Pansy pour être sûr qu'elle s'assure qu'il ne tenterait rien. Dire que la situation était tendue eut été un euphémisme.

Après avoir passé devant la pierre vierge que je savais cacher la Salle commune des Serpentards, nous tournâmes à gauche et puis Pansy s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une belle femme. Elle était grande et majestueuse avec un air de supériorité. Son visage était pale et en forme d'ovale parfait, entouré de boucles brunes brillantes luisantes. Ses yeux étaient si foncés qu'ils étaient presque noirs, et il y brillait une lueur calculatrice. L'un dans l'autre, elle donnait l'impression de quelqu'un que vous ne vouliez pas vous mettre à dos. Ce qui, bien sûr, signifiait que je me la mettrais à dos en un rien de temps.

« Dame Sanguina » dit Pansy en faisant la révérence, et même Malefoy s'extraya de sa contemplation de ma personne assez longtemps pour lui offrir un léger salut.

« Drrrago » dit-elle, son accent sonnant suspicieusement français. Toutefois, ce n'était son accent qui me fit frissonner quand je la regardai. Non, c'était le fait que, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, je vis quelque chose qui ressemblait grandement à des crocs. Faites confiance à Malefoy pour avoir une créature des ténèbres gardant ses quartiers. J'aurais parié n'importe quoi qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire.

« Madame, voici – »

Malefoy hésita une seconde avant de continuer au possessif :

« Mon compagnon, Harry Potter. Potter, voici Dame Carmilla Sanguina, vampire résidente et proche amie de moi-même. »

Vampire, tu dis? Oh-oh, un point pour Harry Potter.

« Oh, Drrrago! Tu l'as trouvé! 'Arry, c'est _un plaisir_ * de finalement te rencontrer! » s'exclama-t-elle, bondissant littéralement de haut en bas dans son cadre.

Toutes notions que j'avais eues d'elle étant dangereuse et supérieure disparurent instantanément par la fenêtre.

« Heu, ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, Madame, dis-je en souriant avec hésitation.

\- Oh, n'est-il pas le plus mignon des petits garçons! »

Pansy renifla d'amusement et je me sentis plus qu'un peu indigné. M'appeler un petit garçon comme ça, quel culot! Juste parce qu'elle avait probablement plusieurs centaines d'années ne lui donnait pas le droit d'appeler les gens « petits ». C'était vraiment grossier.

« Il faut un peu de temps pour s'y faire » murmura Pansy du coin des lèvres, mais la Dame l'entendit quand même.

« Pansy Parkinson, j'ai entendu cela! » s'exclama-t-elle, et Pansy grimaça. J'étouffai un petit rire.

« Le mot de passe est _Églantine_ * » dit-elle rapidement et le portrait pivota pour s'ouvrir tandis que Dame Sanguina criait des jurons en français. Ça ne sonnait pas très plaisant et je vis Malefoy grimacer, donc ça ne l'était probablement pas.

J'observai la pièce et fut surpris de voir à quel point elle avait l'air agréable. Connaissant Malefoy, je m'étais attendu à quelque chose de sombre et lugubre comme le bureau de Rogue, mais au lieu de ça c'était décoré avec goût dans les tons de vert foncé. Ce n'était pas une grande pièce, mais c'était vraiment douillet. Il y avait trois bibliothèques, un foyer, deux fauteuils verts et un canapé qui avait l'air très doux. Le canapé et les fauteuils étaient situés devant la cheminée, avec une table entre eux. Contre le mur gauche se retrouvaient les bibliothèques et une petite fenêtre. Sur les autres murs étaient accrochées des peintures et des photos de différents paysages, et de l'autre côté de la pièce il y avait deux portes menant à ce que je présumais être nos chambres respectives. C'était somme toute une très belle pièce, et pas très différent de ce que j'aurais pu décorer moi-même. J'étais impressionné, bien que je ne l'aurais jamais admis. Mon univers entier avait peut-être été renversé, mais il y avait encore _quelques_ choses qu'on ne disait pas à un Serpentard, et l'une d'entre elles était combien sa chambre était belle. J'étais conscient que ça aurait été considéré comme un crime dans certains cercles.

Soudain, je réalisai le fait que Pansy reculait lentement, mais sûrement vers le trou du portrait.

« Et où penses-tu aller? demandai-je en plissant les yeux.

\- J'ai juste pensé que je devrais vous laisser du temps seuls » dit-elle malicieusement et, avant que je ne sois capable de protester, le portrait se referma en claquant derrière elle. Maudissant les Serpentards sournois, je me retournai vers mon nouveau colocataire. Il me regardait sans détour, et ses yeux semblaient presque rutiler alors qu'il les laissait monter et descendre le long de mon corps. Il s'humecta lentement les lèvres et avança d'un pas. Je reculai d'un pas. Rapidement, nous fûmes plongés dans une danse étrange dans laquelle il avançait et je reculais. Malheureusement, Malefoy était un bien meilleur danseur que moi, en plus d'avoir de plus longues jambes, et il parvint lentement de plus en plus proche.

Cherchant désespérément quoi faire, je posai une question qui m'intriguait depuis un moment.

« Que signifie le mot de passe?

\- Oh, peu importe » ronronna Malefoy, avançant d'un autre pas. Merde, ma tactique de distraction avait échoué. Regardant frénétiquement autour à la recherche d'un échappatoir, je ratai presque l'éclair de souffrance qui traversa le visage du blond.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demandai-je anxieusement. As-tu mal quelque part? »

Pendant un instant, les lueurs brûlantes disparurent presque des yeux de Malefoy, et il me regarda désespérément.

« Harry, je pense que tu devrais partir » chuchota-t-il, son front scintillant de sueur et ses yeux devenant vitreux. Le changement abrupt du Vélane fou à l'adolescent affolé me mit vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Je ne comprends pas, quel est le problème? » dis-je, commençant à être assez préoccupé malgré mes grands efforts pour ne pas l'être. Je veux dire, c'était de Malefoy dont il s'agissait après tout.

« Merlin, Harry! Va-t-en, s'il te plaît, je ne pourrai plus le retenir très longtemps. »

Il gémit, et cela sonna comme s'il ressentait une douleur profonde. Ses yeux étaient clos et il tremblait de façon incontrôlable.

« Retenir quoi? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Malefoy, as-tu mal? »

Inquiet, je fis un pas vers lui et posai ma main sur son bras avec hésitation. Ce n'était pas très intelligent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément et il me regarda d'une manière qui ne pouvait être décrite que par le mot sauvage.

« Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas averti » gronda-t-il avant de bondir.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, je me retrouvai étendu sur le dos sur le canapé, me faisant rouler une pelle comme je n'avais jamais osé l'imaginer. J'étais trop sidéré pour bouger, et je pensai que j'avais eu raison, le canapé était vraiment très doux. Après un moment, je commençai à remarquer que c'était plutôt sympa, et quand Malefoy lécha mes lèvres, j'ouvris lentement ma bouche. Il répondit instantanément en glissant sa langue dans ma bouche et en gémissant bruyamment. C'était plutôt satisfaisant. Harry Potter, le Garçon-sans-expérience, pouvait faire gémir de plaisir Drago Malefoy, le dieu du sexe du château.

Grandement encouragé, j'élevai ma langue à la rencontre de la sienne, me demandant si ça aurait un aussi grand effet sur l'autre garçon. Je ne fus pas déçu. Malefoy émit un bruit grave et guttural du fond de sa gorge qui me fit presque rayonner de fatuité. Mais ce qui était encore plus intéressant était que, alors que je continuais à embrasser Malefoy, je sentis un picotement traverser mon corps, commençant dans ma poitrine et se propageant jusqu'à ce que je sois rempli d'une sensation de fourmillement de la tête aux pieds. Cela disparut aussi vite que c'était venu, et je m'éloignai de Malefoy avec surprise. L'autre garçon me regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pendant un moment, ce sourire figea toutes mes pensées, mais je me ressaisis rapidement.

« L'as-tu senti aussi? » demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et sourit, s'étirant pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Ça, mon cher Harry, c'était toi acceptant le lien. »

Il sourit à mon air surpris, et j'essayai de me souvenir ce que Remus avait dit à ce sujet. _L'étape suivante est appelée l'« acceptation », et c'est lorsque le compagnon accepte le lien avec le Vélane par un baiser._

Oh.

« Es-tu ok avec ça? » demanda Malefoy, hésitant, comme effrayé de ce que pourrait être ma réponse. Je ne répondis d'abord pas, réfléchissant soigneusement à la question. Est-ce que j'étais ok avec ça? Je fus surpris de constater que oui, je l'étais. J'allais quand même insister pour y aller doucement, mais je n'avais pas de problème avec le fait de lui avoir donné ce baiser d'acceptation. Il le méritait bien après avoir passé l'été entier à me chercher. Toutefois, Malefoy interpréta autrement mon silence et commença à s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, mais je ne pouvais juste pas m'en empêcher, je t'ai cherché tellement longtemps et tu étais juste là et je te voulais tellement – »

À ce point, je ressentis le besoin de l'interrompre.

« Je suis ok avec ça » dis-je, souriant.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enregistrer ce que j'avais dit, mais lorsque ce fut fait un grand sourire apparut lentement sur son visage, le faisant littéralement rayonner.

« En es-tu sûr?

\- Oui, Malefoy, confirmai-je. J'en suis sûr.

\- Drago, dit-il soudainement et je le regardai d'un air confus. J'ai mis ma langue dans ta bouche, je pense que tu devrais m'appeler Drago. »

Il eut un petit sourire malicieux lorsque je rougis à son explication. Mais ça faisait du sens, et je hochai la tête en réponse.

« Drago » tentai-je, le mot roulant facilement sur ma langue. Ledit Drago hocha la tête avec satisfaction et se releva de sa position à califourchon sur moi. Je me redressai aussi, marchand lentement vers les portes de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lorsque je fus plus près je remarquai que sur une des portes était écrit « Harry Potter » et sur l'autre « Drago Malefoy ». Cheminant jusqu'à celle ornée de mon nom, j'avais tout juste posé ma main sur la poignée de porte quand j'entendis la voix de Drago provenant d'une des chaises près de la cheminée.

« Rose sauvage, dit-il. Le mot de passe signifie rose sauvage. » Et alors que j'entrais dans ma nouvelle chambre, je pus sentir un sourire heureux se déployer sur mon visage.

* * *

*En français dans le texte original.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Un autre petit chapitre qui devrait vous plaire! Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours apprécié!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Juste une mesure de sécurité**

* * *

Quand je me réveillai le matin suivant, je pris le temps de contempler ma nouvelle chambre pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait à la lumière du jour. Elle n'était pas très différente de celle que j'avais partagée avec les garçons dans la tour de Gryffondor, excepté qu'il n'y avait pas cinq lits, mais bien un seul. C'était un grand lit à baldaquin rouge, aux rideaux rouges ornés d'or. À côté du lit, il y avait une grande penderie faite de bois foncé, et sur le mur opposé il y avait deux grosses fenêtres, un bureau trônant sous l'une d'elles. Les deux fenêtres avaient la même vue que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir dans ma chambre en haut de la tour, ce qui était légèrement déconcertant, sachant que j'étais en fait sous terre. Oh! les merveilles troublantes de la magie.

Sur le mur à ma gauche se trouvait la porte menant à la salle de bain, et je pouvais entendre la douche couler, donc je sus que Drago était déjà levé. Attendant qu'il finisse dans la salle de bain, je commençai à placer mes vêtements dans la penderie. La nuit précédente, j'étais trop fatigué pour déballer, mes choses étaient donc encore dans la malle à côté de mon lit. Je remplis aussi les tiroirs du bureau avec du parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre, de façon à être tout à fait prêt pour les essais qu'on m'assignerait maintenant que l'école allait commencer. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à bien faire la plupart d'entre eux, c'était toujours bien d'être préparé.

J'avais tout juste choisi les vêtements que je voulais porter ce jour-là lorsque j'entendis Drago quitter la salle de bain de son côté. Je traversai la porte à pas feutrés et je procédai à ma toilette matinale. La salle de bain était vraiment très agréable, beaucoup plus que celle que nous partagions dans la tour, et était décoré dans le même style que la salle de bain des préfets du cinquième étage. Tout était d'un blanc éclatant, et il y avait à la fois une baignoire et une douche. La baignoire était bien entendu beaucoup plus petite que celle de la salle de bain des préfets, et il n'y avait que deux robinets, mais c'était quand même l'une des plus grandes que j'aie vues. Elle pouvait contenir au moins quatre personnes à la fois, et ces personnes auraient plus de place que nécessaire. Si je n'avais pas été un puceau rougissant, j'aurais probablement remarqué qu'il y avait plus qu'assez de place pour que deux personnes s'amusent dedans. Mais bien sûr, l'enfant héroïque du monde magique était trop innocent pour remarquer ce genre de choses. Hum, ouais. C'est mon histoire et je m'en tiens à ça.

Je pris une douche rapide et je ramenai mes cheveux vers l'arrière avant de quitter la salle de bain pour m'habiller dans ma propre chambre. Après ma transformation, la plupart de mes vêtements étaient soudainement devenus trop grands, donc Sirius m'avait acheté une nouvelle garde-robe complète. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait choisie. Sirius, bien qu'étant complètement gay, n'avait absolument aucun sens de la mode. À moins que vous ne considériez que porter des robes violettes tellement serrées qu'elles ne laissaient place à aucune imagination et une ceinture multicolore enchantée pour briller de mille feux relevait du sens de la mode. De mon côté, j'en doutais fortement. Heureusement, Remus, en revanche, c'était un mec qui savait s'habiller. C'était lui qui avait choisi la plupart de mes habits, et ils avaient tous l'air décents et dans des couleurs unies qui m'allaient bien. La plupart étaient de couleurs foncées, principalement verts, rouges et noirs, mais certains étaient également bleus, un peu de gris et de bruns. Ce jour-là, j'avais choisi une paire de pantalons noirs et un chandail vert qui faisait ressortir mes yeux. Oui, je sais que ça sonne gay, mais étant le futur époux d'un Vélane, je pense que sonner gay était le cadet de mes soucis. Mais bien sûr, puisque le Vélane en question _était_ un mâle, gay était aussi possiblement la façon dont j'étais suppose sonner. Spécialement puisque j'étais le soumis dans cette union, et sonner gay revenait en fait à sonner féminin. Mais revenons à l'histoire.

Quand je passai dans le salon, comme j'avais commencé à l'appeler, Drago était déjà là à m'attendre. Il était assis sur le canapé et lisait quelque chose qui semblait être un livre de potions. Allez savoir. Il leva les yeux tandis que je marchais vers lui, et son menton tomba brusquement. Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur, mais il se contentait de me regarder. Me sentant de plus en plus embarrassé, je commençai à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Vous voyez, il y avait une mèche de cheveux qui n'était pas assez longue pour être incluse dans ma queue de cheval, et elle retombait souvent devant mon oreille. J'avais développé une habitude nerveuse de la tournicoter autour de mon doigt, ce dont Sirius se moquait souvent, disant que c'était extrêmement féminin. Je suspectais qu'il avait raison, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. C'était un des autres choses à ajouter à l'apparence.

Après un moment, je ne pouvais plus supporter son regard fixe plus longtemps, et je criai presque de frustration :

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? » m'exclamai-je à l'attention de Drago, l'air confus.

Vous aurez pensé que je me serais habitué aux gens me dévisageant, mais je n'avais pas cette chance.

« Toi, répondit-il intelligemment en ajoutant un petit sourire narquois.

\- Oui, je peux voir ça. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi, est-ce qu'il m'est soudainement poussé une deuxième tête? » grognai-je, pas amusé par sa réponse.

Je veux dire, allô, il pourrait être un _petit_ peu plus spécifique, merci beaucoup.

« Non, mais ton sens de la mode a poussé pendant l'été, tu parais bien. »

Il lécha ses lèvres et laissa ses yeux errer lentement le long de mon corps, me faisant rougir furieusement. Oui, je vivais avec la croyance que si je ne rougissais pas au moins dix fois par jour, je deviendrais horriblement pâle.

« Je, nous, euh, nous devrions y aller » bredouillai-je, me retournant pour ne pas le voir me regarder. Je réalisai trop tard que c'était probablement la pire chose à faire, je pouvais vivement imaginer où ses yeux traînaient désormais. Rougissant d'autant plus, je m'avançai vers la porte, sans attendre de voir si Drago me suivait ou pas. Apparemment, il le fit, et nous traversâmes bientôt un labyrinthe de corridors qui nous mèneraient à la Grande Salle. Plus d'une fois, je dus courir un peu quand Drago semblait enclin à me sauter dessus, mais au final ce fut une marche somme toute sans incidents.

« Je te vois plus tard » murmurai-je alors que nous atteignions notre destination, puis je me dirigeai vers la table de Gryffondor. Je fus instantanément attaqué par quelque chose de féroce avec des cheveux bruns en broussaille, qui semblait avoir l'intention de me broyer à mort par le seul usage de ses bras. Pendant un moment, je fus certain que la suffocation causerait ma fin, mais le quelque chose me libéra et se révéla être Hermione.

« Harry! s'exclama-t-elle, me guidant jusqu'à une place entre elle et Ron. Comment ça s'est passé? S'est-il bien comporté? S'il a pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi, je te jure que je vais – »

Riant, je tapotai son bras pour la rassurer.

« C'était correct, Hermione. Il a été un parfait gentleman. »

Et bien, en quelque sorte. Il m'avait bien sauté dessus et avait essayé de me rouler une pelle à mort, mais vraiment, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Pour son bien _et_ celui de Drago. Principalement celui de Drago.

« Il est mieux de l'avoir été » grommela-t-elle, provoquant chez Ron un rire appréciateur. « Oh, mais Harry! » s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle venait tout juste de se rappeler quelque chose. Ce qui était probablement le cas. « Comment sont tes nouveaux quartiers? Pourrons-nous les voir, plus tard?

\- Bien sûr, et ils sont en fait terriblement normaux. »

Hermione sembla un peu contrariée à ces mots comme si elle espérait que les appartements soient si horribles qu'elle puisse demander mon déménagement.

Je commençai à remplir mon assiette de nourriture, prenant le temps de regarder les gens autour de moi. C'était bien d'être de retour à l'école, mais je ne pouvais me débarrasser du sentiment que quelque chose clochait. Tout le monde semblait fixer quelque chose quelque part, seulement ils regardaient tous dans la même direction. Vers la table des Serpentards et… Je fronçai les sourcils quand je réalisai que tout le corps étudiant fixait Drago.

« Hermione? » dis-je, laissant mes yeux vagabonder dans la salle. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fixe Drago?

\- Oh, c'est probablement l'attraction vélane, tu sais, l'attraction qu'il émet, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Donc ils le fixent tous parce qu'ils le veulent? »

Je pouvais sentir mon estomac se retourner à cette pensée, c'était vraiment très déplaisant. Mais je n'étais pas jaloux, non, pas moi.

« Et bien, oui, confirma Hermione.

\- Mais pourquoi vous et moi ne le ressentons-nous pas? » demandai-je, un peu confus.

La question était adressée à Hermione, mais c'est Ron qui y répondit.

« Oh, c'est parce que Hermione nous a badigeonnés de potion de résistance vélane hier soir, donc nous sommes immunisés. Et toi, et bien, tu es son compagnon donc naturellement tu n'es pas affecté. »

Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? Parce que c'était parfaitement normal de préparer une potion de septième année tous les jours après le souper, vraiment, c'était la nouvelle tendance.

Je hochai la tête distraitement en réponse, n'écoutant pas vraiment. J'étais trop occupé à regarder Millicent Bulstrode, qui avait la main sur le bras de Draago et battait des cils incessamment. Je grognai pratiquement quand elle se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, et souris triomphalement quand Pansy lui donna une taloche derrière la tête et prit sa place. « Vas-y, Pansy! » l'encourageai-je silencieusement, souriant alors qu'elle me faisait un signe. « Ne t'inquiète pas » dit-elle silencieusement en m'envoyant un clin d'œil, avant de se retourner vers Drago, me laissant rougissant. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle avait tout faux, que je ne m'inquiétais pas. Parce que vraiment, le grand Harry Potter s'inquiétant? Ha! Quelle bonne blague! Regarder d'un air menaçant toute personne s'approchant de Drago était simplement une mesure de précaution. Ouais, une mesure de sécurité.

Lorsque le déjeuner fut presque terminé, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît » dit-il et tous détournèrent la tête, avec grande difficulté devrais-je ajouter, de Drago, vers le directeur.

« Comme plusieurs d'entre vous l'aurez remarqué, nous avons un demi-Vélane parmi nous. »

À qui le dites-vous.

« Cela nécessite certaines précautions et chacun d'entre vous devra se présenter au bureau de madame Pomfresh aujourd'hui pour recevoir de la Résistance vélane. Nous saurons si vous n'y allez pas, donc s'il vous plaît assurez-vous d'y aller. »

Oui, assurez-vous d'y aller.

« Merci pour votre temps. »

Bienvenue. Après tout, c'était pour une bonne cause.

« Tu as l'air heureux, commenta Hermione. Une raison en particulier?

\- Nop, souris-je. Heureux comme n'importe quel retour à l'école avec potions en premier cours. »

Mais bien entendu, Hermione étant Hermione et foutument brillante en général, elle ne fut pas trompée.

« Hum-hum, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'après aujourd'hui tout le monde va cesser de fixer Malefoy?

\- Hermione, tu me blesses! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois heureux de ça? » m'exclamai-je, mais le sourire qui se déploya sur mon visage me trahit en quelque sorte. Merde.

« C'est ça, Ron te croit, n'est-ce pas, Ron? » dit Hermione, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron. Le roux sursauta de l'endroit où il était occupé à s'empiffrer et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione avant de hocher la tête.

« Bien sûr, je suis d'accord. Euh, je suis d'accord avec quoi, au fait? »

Ouais, c'était bon d'être de retour.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Un chapitre particulièrement court, je sais, mais c'est une exception, ne vous en faites pas!

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Le couloir de potions (théâtre d'activités douteuses)**

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, ou, du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes le couloir menant à la classe de Potions. J'avais été surpris de constater que j'avais eu d'assez bons résultats à mes BUSES, et que je m'étais qualifié pour le cours préparatoire aux ASPIC du professeur Rogue. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Hermione s'était bien entendu aussi qualifiée, personne n'avait suspecté que ce ne serait pas le cas, tandis que Ron le foutu bâtard avait maintenant une période libre. J'étais un peu jaloux de lui, mais j'étais conscient que si je voulais suivre mon plan de carrière, je devais vraiment prendre Potions, donc je n'avais pas moyen de m'en sortir. Malheureusement. Vous vous demandez peut-être quel est mon choix de carrière, et je peux vous dire tout de suite que ce n'est pas auror. Non, après avoir accompagné Tonks lors d'une journée de travail, j'avais décidé que ce n'était _définitivement_ pas pour moi. Oui, attraper les méchantes personnes et les sorciers des ténèbres était très bien, mais la paperasse et la vigilance constante m'avaient fait changer d'avis. En toute honnêteté, être un auror semblait être un travail horriblement _ennuyant_!

C'est après cette réalisation que je suis allé parler à Hermione. J'allais toujours voir Hermione quand je n'étais pas certain de quelque chose, que ce soit un devoir d'histoire de la magie ou simplement quoi porter. Elle était toujours de bon conseil et Ron et moi savions en tirer avantage. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment tirer avantage quand elle voulait qu'on en tire avantage, si? Enfin, quand j'étais allée la voir pour lui parler, elle avait été tout en conseils et en couinements, me disant qu'elle avait toujours su que je n'étais pas fait pour être auror. Non, j'étais trop gentil et serviable pour ça. Elle me dit qu'elle avait fait quelques recherches et que la meilleure chose pour moi serait d'étudier pour devenir médicomage ou guérisseur. Ou, si les choses allaient de pire en pire et que je n'avais pas d'assez bons résultats aux BUSE, juste un simple infirmier. Je voyais qu'elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question, elle avait même des diagrammes.

Après notre petite conversation, j'avais, croyez le ou non, fait quelques recherches, moi aussi. Oui, oui, je sais, « insérez des halètements d'incrédulité ici » et toutes ces balivernes, mais sérieusement, la bibliothèque était en fait remplie de livres sur la guérison et de simples charmes curatifs et plus j'y fouillais, plus enivré je devenais. C'était vraiment intéressant, et je parvins rapidement à la même conclusion qu'Hermione; étudier la guérison n'était après tout pas une si mauvaise idée. J'avais aussi interviewé madame Pomfresh à propos de son travail à une occasion, et elle m'avait confié qu'il n'y avait rien de plus gratifiant que de travailler avec des enfants. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai décidé que je voulais vraiment devenir un Pédomagicien. Ce qui était simplement l'équivalent sorcier d'un pédiatre, ou d'un médecin pour enfants. Et ça voulait dire que je devais avoir au moins un E en potions ainsi qu'en botanique, de même qu'en métamorphose, sorts et enchantements, et puis en défense contre les forces du mal. Ouais, je devais devenir une sorte de rat de bibliothèque pour y parvenir. Ron en rigolait sans merci.

Mais je digresse.

C'était le premier jour de cours et Hermione et moi allions tout juste entrer dans la salle de potions quand soudainement je me sentis empoigné par en arrière et traîné plus loin. Malheureusement, ou heureusement selon votre point de vue, la personne qui m'avait attaqué avait mis une main sur ma bouche, pour que personne ne puisse entendre mes cris haut perchés de petite fille. Mais si, à tout hasard, quelqu'un _m'avait_ entendu, j'aurais prétendu pour ma défense que mon apparence devait avoir affecté ma voix. J'essayai de me débattre, mais mon attaquant était bien plus grand, et ajouterai-je plus fort que moi, donc je me débattais vraiment en vain. Après ce qui m'apparut comme une éternité, je me retrouvai écrasé contre un mur et quand j'osai finalement ouvrir mes yeux pour regarder l'autre personne, j'eus seulement un aperçu de cheveux blonds et de yeux gris avant qu'une bouche chaude accapare ma propre bouche.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Foutu Vélane en chaleur.

Maintenant que je savais que je ne faisais pas face à un danger imminent, je pris le temps de faire le point sur ma situation pour déterminer quelle approche prioriser. Je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre ma virginité contre un mur dans les donjons, donc d'une manière ou d'une autre, je devais changer les idées de Drago. Ce qui voulait dire que je devais me défiler. Avec sa langue dans ma bouche et ses mains partout, même moi j'avais du mal à garder l'esprit clair. Et je n'étais pas sous l'influence des émotions et des hormones vélanes.

Quand Drago bougea pour suçoter mon cou, je vis une ouverture. J'avais la bouche libre et je pouvais tenter d'attirer son attention.

« Drago? »

Hum, je ne devais pas avoir parlé assez fort.

« _Drago?_ »

Nop, pas de réaction.

« DRAGO! »

Un petit grognement en provenance de ma nuque fut tout ce que j'obtins, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Je crois vraiment qu'on devrait aller en classe.

\- Non. » dit-il en me mordant le cou. Ça allait probablement laisser une marque.

« Occupé. »

Puis il fit quelque chose de très intéressant avec sa langue. Hum, c'était… oh! C'était bien. Peut-être encore quelques minutes… non! Je devais garder l'esprit clair.

« Si nous n'y allons pas maintenant, nous allons être en retard au cours, et alors Rogue nous donnera une retenue. »

Oui, utilise la carte Rogue, très bien, Harry.

« N'ai jamais de retenue. »

Encore cette langue. Merde, ça devenait plus dur. Et je ne le disais pas dans _ce_ sens! Bon sang, vous avez l'esprit mal placé! Enfin, je décidai qu'il était temps de jouer mon atout.

« Mais _moi_ si! Et je n'ai vraiment vraiment pas envie d'en avoir. S'il te plaît? Si j'obtiens une retenue avec Rogue, je vais être complètement misérable. »

Une petite hésitation. Ouiii! Et le but! Maintenant, l'exploiter.

« Et tu ne veux pas que ton compagnon soit misérable, si? Penses-y, ton compagnon en larmes dans sa chambre, et toi sachant que c'est _entièrement de ta faute_ , simplement parce que tu ne l'as pas laissé arriver à l'heure en classe… »

Je me tue, suppliant Merlin que ça fonctionne.

« Je, mais, tu… oh, d'accord, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pour ajuster sa robe. C'est un coup-bas, mon compagnon. »

En effet, j'aurais dû être à Serpentard, m'a-t-on dit. Je lui envoyai un sourire brillant et me retournai pour marcher le long du couloir jusqu'à la salle de classe. Et miracle des miracles, nous fûmes à l'heure. Le seul point négatif était que nous étions les deux dernières personnes à arriver, et ça voulait dire qu'il ne restait que deux sièges de libres, et ces deux sièges étaient côte à côte. Oh joie, deux heures de Potions à côté d'un Vélane en chaleur.

Ça allait être un looooong cours.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Désoléééééée pour mon retard. Semaine de fou qui s'est transformée en mois de fou, et à peine ai-je le moment de souffler que je réalise que près de trois semaines ont passé depuis la dernière publication!

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Sentiments**

Alors que la journée avançait, Drago et moi passions de cours en cours. Certains étaient communs à toutes les maisons, d'autres étaient juste pour les Serpentards, à mon profond désespoir, et certaines étaient juste pour les Gryffondors, au grand ennui de Drago. Au final, l'arrangement selon lequel nous partagions nos cours se passait étonnamment bien. Bien sûr, une fois ou deux nous commençâmes à nous chamailler au sujet d'un devoir, mais globalement j'étais impressionné par nos progrès. Nous étions passés du statut d'ennemis en quatrième année, à une cinquième année où nous nous ignorions royalement, pour finalement être presque amicaux l'un envers l'autre en ce début de sixième année. Dumbledore et son projet d'amélioration des relations inter-maisons devaient danser de joie.

Et à mon grand soulagement, Drago n'essayait pas de faire quoi que ce soit de plus que la conversation. Une fois ou deux, il sembla vraiment y penser, et une lueur sauvage passa dans ses yeux, mais il se restreignait toujours, et pour ça je lui étais reconnaissant. Toutefois, j'appris rapidement ce que je pouvais faire et ne pas faire quand il était dans les parages. Faire la moue et me mordiller la lèvre inférieure étaient définitivement proscrits, ça le faisait se pourlécher les lèvres automatiquement. Le toucher était aussi une mauvaise chose, parfois je le découvrais de la façon dure. Une fois, je l'avais accidentellement agrippé pour me retenir alors que je trébuchais. Il s'était instantanément rapproché d'un pas, ses yeux lourds de désir, et j'avais glapi et bondi d'au moins deux pas en arrière. Prenant une grande respiration, il avait été capable de regagner le contrôle sur lui-même, mais je savais qu'on l'avait échappé belle et j'avais appris ma leçon. Tant que je gardais mes distances et que je ne faisais rien qui puisse possiblement être interprété comme sexy ou suggestif, tout allait bien.

Après le souper, je rejoignis Hermione et Ron, et Drago me permit de leur montrer nos appartements pendant qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Je les guidai à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs des cachots, jusqu'au portrait de la Dame.

« Allô, 'Arry, mon petit charmeur! Est-ce que ce sont tes amis? » demanda-t-elle, contemplant Ron et Hermione de haut en bas. Ron frémit visiblement, ayant manifestement remarqué ses crocs. J'allais m'esclaffer quand je me souvins que j'avais fait la même chose. Merde.

« Ouais, ce sont eux. Ron et Hermione, dites bonjour à Dame Sanguina. » dis-je, souriant tandis qu'ils faisaient leurs salutations.

« Dame Sanguina, songea Hermione à haute voix. Ça ne serait pas Carmilla Sanguina, par hasard? »

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle sait vraiment tout.

« Mais oui, c'est moi. Vous avez entendu parler de moi? »

Dame Sanguina rayonnait de joie. Vaniteuse comme pas deux, celle-là!

« Bien sûr! J'ai tout lu à votre sujet en défense contre les forces du mal l'an dernier, vous vous baigniez dans le sang de vos victimes pour conserver une apparence jeune, n'est-ce pas? »

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire à ce sujet : beuuuurk!

« Ah oui, je faisais ça. »

La dame rit, léchant ses lèvres au souvenir de tout ce sang.

« Naturellement, je ne peux plus faire ça, mais je l'ai apprécié le temps que ça a duré. »

Hum, j'étais un peu apeuré, à ce point.

Secouant la tête, je dis le mot de passe et j'introduisis mes deux amis dans la pièce. Hermione commença immédiatement à s'exclamer, tandis que Ron alla essayer le divan à l'allure moelleuse. L'espace d'un instant je jonglai avec l'idée de lui dire à quoi ce divan avait servi la veille, mais je me retins. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'Hermione soit envoyée à Azkaban pour meurtre.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu? demandai-je, curieux.

\- Oh, j'adore ça! C'est tellement agréable et douillet ici, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je venais parfois faire mes devoirs ici? Je suis sûre que ça serait plus tranquille ici que dans la salle commune » dit Hermione.

Vraiment, Hermione ramenait tout aux devoirs.

« Et bien, ça dépend, peux-tu tolérer de traîner avec Drago le temps que ça prend pour faire tous tes devoirs? » dis-je pour l'agacer.

Plissant son nez, Hermione soupira tristement.

« Je suppose que la bibliothèque est plutôt tranquille, elle aussi. » dit-elle, nous faisant rire tous les deux.

Pendant que nous parlions, Ron était allé jeter un coup d'œil dans ma chambre. Passant la tête par la porte, il s'exclama :

« Wow, c'est presque pareil comme notre chambre! En plus tu as la même vue! »

Bonne capacité d'observation, Ron.

« Oui, je sais, je pense que c'est la façon de Dumbledore de me faire sentir chez moi ici. Quoique je dois admettre que regarder le sol depuis ma fenêtre, alors que je sais que je suis sous terre, c'est vraiment bizarre. »

Hermione hocha la tête en accord, mais Ron nous regarda simplement comme si nous étions complètement fous. Je suppose que c'était une des occasions où les sorciers élevés par des moldus se révélaient penser différemment de ceux élevés par dans le monde magique.

Nous nous assîmes devant l'âtre, parlant de tout et de rien, quand soudainement je sentis de nouveau les émotions m'envahir. Je sentais de la douleur et de l'agonie en telle quantité que je tombai presque sur le plancher. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy arriva en courant à travers le trou du portrait et je levai des yeux hagards sur elle.

« Drago, je dois trouver Drago » criai-je, et elle acquiesça, nous devançant à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Je sais, dit-elle. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher.

\- Que s'est-il passé? » demandai-je en courant derrière elle.

J'étais en train d'imaginer n'importe quoi, de lui étendu dans une mare de sang à lui s'étant accidentellement cassé un ongle. Ok, peut-être n'avais-je pas imagine cette dernière hypothèse, mais connaissant Drago, j'aurais pu!

« Il est beaucoup trop entêté, voilà ce qui se passe. Il a ignoré le tiraillement le Guidant vers toi quand il l'a senti la première fois, et maintenant il est trop tard, son côté vélane se meurt de voir son compagnon. Tu te souviens que Dumbledore a dit que Drago deviendrait physiquement souffrant s'il passait trop de temps loin de toi? Ouais, et bien, c'est le cas en ce moment. » marmonna Pansy, visiblement fâché envers Drago et sa stupidité. Je ne la blamais pas : si je n'avais pas été aussi inquiet, j'aurais peut-être été moi-même plutôt fâché. Ok, « aurais peut-être été » n'était pas le bon terme, c'était plutôt quelque chose comme « aurait assurément hors de tout doute été ». Ouais, plutôt ça.

Bientôt, nous atteignîmes la bibliothèque et j'aperçus finalement Drago. Il était étendu sur le sol près d'une des tables, son visage tordu par l'agonie et ses mains s'agrippant à son torse. Près de lui se tenaient en gardien Crabbe et Goyle, décourageant ceux qui n'avaient pas encore pris la potion de résistance vélane et qui auraient bien voulu profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Drago. Vraiment, les Poufsouffles pouvaient tomber bas, parfois. En un clin d'œil, je fus assis à ses côtés sur le plancher, le prenant dans mes bras.

« Stupide, stupide Vélane » murmurai-je, le berçant d'avant à arrière.

« Harry » gémit Drago, attrapant une de mes mains. « Ça fait mal en-dedans. » Il prit ma main et la déplaça pour qu'elle repose sur son cœur.

« Je sais, je sais » dis-je d'une voix basse et apaisante, ma main caressant lentement son torse, comme pour faire disparaître la douleur d'un frottement. Étrangement, ça semblait fonctionner puisque Drago se mit bientôt à respirer plus aisément et à se relaxer dans mes bras.

« Ça va mieux? » demandai-je, observant d'un air soucieux le garçon dans mes bras.

« Oui, beaucoup. Merci. » chuchota-t-il, se reposant à mon contact.

« Bien » dis-je, puis je pris un ton plus sévère. « Ne fais plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide, espèce de Vélane idiot! » le grondai-je, lui adressant mon meilleur regard de réprimande. C'était plutôt réussi, je m'étais pratiqué.

Drago eut la décence d'avoir l'air honteux, et il secoua la tête.

« Ça n'arrivera plus » marmonna-t-il et je l'aidai à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Alors que nous reprenions le chemin de nos quartiers, je rassemblai mon courage afin de lui demander quelque chose qui me turlupinait depuis un moment.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu ressens envers moi? »

Oui, c'était une des grandes questions existentielles dans la vie d'Harry Potter. Tout de suite après « Comment Ron peut-il boire douze bières au beurre d'affilée et ne pas vomir? ».

« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Honnêtement, j'aurais cru que c'était une question assez facile à comprendre.

« Et bien, tu m'as détesté tant d'années, et maintenant tu te sens soudainement forcé de m'apprécier, assurément ça doit te laisser un peu confus? »

Bien reformulé, Harry. Oh, merci, je suis plutôt fier de celle-là.

Se mordant les lèvres pensivement, Drago secoua finalement la tête.

« Non, en fait je ne suis pas confus du tout, c'est vraiment très simple. J'ai passé l'été entier à te chercher, sans savoir qui tu étais ni où tu étais, et la joie de t'avoir finalement trouvé l'emporte sur l'aversion que j'ai pu avoir pour toi. Tu m'as vu hier, tu sais à quel point j'étais désespéré. Le simple fait d'être près de toi m'a beaucoup aidé et je sens que je reprends le contrôle de nouveau. »

Il rougit un peu, éloignant son regard de moi.

« Sans compter l'épisode dans le couloir de potions, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il. Et quant à me sentir forcé de t'apprécier, je ne me sens tout simplement pas forcé, je t'apprécie vraiment. Je sais que c'est probablement juste à cause de mon côté Vélane, mais chaque nouvelle chose que j'apprends à ton sujet me fait t'apprécier encore plus. Je ne peux m'en empêcher et je ne peux y mettre fin, donc j'ai décidé déjà dans le train de laisser en arrière le passé et de recommencer à zéro. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question? »

Je hochai doucement la tête, réfléchissant à ce que Drago venait de dire. C'était difficile pour moi de comprendre qu'il pouvait changer d'opinion juste comme ça, mais pour le Vélane ça semblait probablement simple. Et vraiment, était-ce si différent de ce que j'avais expérimenté? J'avais moi aussi décidé pendant l'été d'accepter mon compagnon pour qui il était, et découvrir que c'était Drago n'avait rien changé à cela. J'avais quand même accepté le lien, et je me conduisais aussi amicalement que Drago. Tandis que je marchais dans le couloir aux côtés de mon compagnon, je réalisai que j'avais vraiment enterré la hache de guerre le jour où j'avais vu Drago dans le train, et qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour changer cela.

Je n'étais même pas certain de le vouloir.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

J'ai eu quelques difficultés à traduire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous trouvez une meilleure façon de formuler certaines phrases. Ce chapitre était assez lourd, avec des phrases longues à n'en plus finir qui m'ont donné du fil à retordre! Je crois m'en être assez bien sortie, même si je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100% du résultat. M'enfin, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Appartenir ou ne pas appartenir, telle est la question…**

* * *

Le deuxième jour de cours se déroula vraiment comme le premier. Drago et moi nous sommes réveillés, il alla sous la douche pendant que je somnolais encore un peu dans le lit, puis j'allais sous la douche pendant qu'il m'attendait, et puis nous allâmes ensemble prendre notre déjeuner. C'était presque effrayant de penser que nous vivions ensemble depuis deux jours, et que déjà nous avions notre routine matinale, comme un vieux couple marié. Sauf que nous n'étions pas vieux, et que nous n'étions pas mariés, et qu'on ne pouvait pas encore nous considérer comme un couple, donc hum, qu'est-ce que ça nous laissait? Oubliez ça, ce n'est pas important, mon point est que nous avions une routine. Et, bien entendu, je m'attendais à ce que le reste de ma journée se passe également comme d'habitude. Mais, étant moi, ça n'allait pas se produire. Nous n'en étions même pas encore au déjeuner, quand quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

J'étais assis à la table des Gryffondors, m'occupant de mes affaires, et de celles de Ron et Hermione, comme d'habitude. Nous parlions de métamorphose, ou plutôt, Hermione expliquait à Ron pourquoi il devait être honteux de ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs d'été de métamorphose, tandis que j'étais assis à côté, silencieux, tentant de me faire le plus petit possible et grignotant une rôtie, m'efforçant de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Hermione et, avec elle, son courroux. Comme vous vous en souvenez peut-être, j'avais essayé de faire mon devoir, vraiment essayé, mais il s'était perdu quelque part en chemin, possiblement au fond de ma malle, quelque part. Je n'étais pas certain de comment c'était arrivé, je me souvenais clairement l'avoir mis à côté des vieilles chaussettes d'oncle Vernon et des tricots de madame Weasley que je n'ai jamais mis, mais quand j'avais voulu le prendre ce matin, il n'y était plus. Je suspectais une des chaussettes de l'avoir mangé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais je savais que cette excuse ne passerait pas avec Hermione. Elle croyait en la magie, elle n'avait aucun problème avec les fées et elle ne cillerait même pas si elle rencontrait un vampire dans la rue, mais l'idée de chaussettes dévoreuses de devoirs était apparemment trop difficile à assimiler pour elle. Typique.

Enfin, alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour me cacher, sans vraiment me cacher, je fus soudainement conscient de deux personnes s'affalant de chaque côté de moi. L'intense odeur de parfum m'indiqua qu'une d'entre elles étaient Lavande. L'autre, comme je le déduisis rapidement, en la regardant, était Parvati. Les deux me faisaient de grands sourires, et Lanvande me flatta le bras de façon affectueuse. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je clignai des yeux. Deux fois.

« Hum, bonjour Lavande, Parvati. »

Je les regardai, tentant de deviner ce qu'elles pouvaient bien vouloir.

« Oh, Harry, comment vas-tu? As-tu passé un bel été? Tu as l'air un peu maigre, as-tu suffisamment mangé? Tu sais, les garçons en croissance ont besoin de beaucoup de nourriture, tu devrais vraiment manger davantage. Est-ce que c'est un morceau de pain que tu manges? Tss, tss, ce n'est vraiment pas suffisant. Allons, mange un peu de bacon, c'est censé être très bon. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas moi-même, je dois faire attention à ma silhouette tu sais, mais vraiment, ç'a l'air très bon. Manges-en pour moi, tu veux? »

Je réussissais à peine à suivre ce que Lavande disait, mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle parlait de nourriture. Le fait qu'elle commença soudainement à remplir mon assiette était assez éloquent. La fourchette pleine de bacon amenée à ma bouche m'avait peut-être aussi donné un indice.

« Hum, Lavande? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Je la regardai et la stupéfaction devait être clairement écrite sur mon visage, mais elle se contenta de sourire doucement et de rapprocher la fourchette de mon visage.

« Mange, mon chéri.

\- Oui, vraiment, Harry, tu es bien trop mince, tu dois manger davantage. » approuva Parvati, continuant à remplir mon assiette à la suite de Lavande.

Je les regardai en alternance une fois de plus, puis je me tournai vers Hermione et Ron, qui se chamaillaient encore.

« Hermione, tes colocs me font peur, arrête-les!

\- Oh, ne fais pas ton bébé, Harry, mange le morceau de bacon! Et Ron, si je te prends encore à – »

Je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé à savoir ce que Hermione avait surpris Ron à faire cette fois, et puisqu'elle n'allait pas me sauver, je me retournai vers les deux filles pour disputer ma propre bataille pour une fois.

« Les filles, dis-je aussi gentiment que je le pouvais sans grimacer. Tout cela n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, j'ai mangé plus qu'assez, promis!

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, fit Parvati. Et puis ils finissent anorexiques et meurent de faim.

\- Honnêtement, c'est trop idiot, soufflé Lavande. Le look anorexique, c'est tellement passé de mode!

\- Ouais, tout à fait, je veux dire, j'ai lu dans Sorcière Hebdo que cette année c'est la silhouette sablier qui est à la mode, donc tu devrais manger, Harry. » Je cillai de nouveau. Vraiment, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que mon visage soit si féminin, maintenant je devais manger jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'air d'un sablier? Elles devraient me passer sur le corps! Et pour dire vrai, puisque je n'avais pas de poitrine, je ressemblerais probablement plus à une poire, de toute façon. Frissonnant, je pris une grande respiration et repoussai la main tenant la fourchette loin de ma bouche.

« Lavande, je ne deviens pas anorexique, et je mange plus que nécessaire. Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

La blonde haussa un sourcil à mon encontre et força la fourchette dans ma bouche. Puis, elle procéda à relever mon chandail et à compter mes côtes à haute voix. Dire que j'étais embarrassé aurait été un euphémisme.

« – quatre, cinq, six, sept –

\- D'accord, j'abandonne, j'ai compris! »

Je chassai sa main et tirai mon chandail vers le bas en lui jetant mon regard le plus puissant. C'était un regard horizontal, 8.7 de force avec juste une pincée de froncement de sourcil, inventé pour les situations telles que celle-ci. Toutefois, Lavande ne sembla pas du tout déconcertée. Je considérai honnêtement faire vérifier mon regard par madame Pomfresh. Elle était la troisième personne à ne pas être affectée par mon regard en moins d'un mois, quelque chose clochait.

« Ouvre. » ordonna Lavande, et elle leva la fourchette au niveau de mon visage encore une fois, me présentant un autre morceau de bacon. Lui jetant un regard noir, j'ouvris la bouche et acceptai la nourriture. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, non seulement était-elle vraiment tenace, mais je suis pas mal certain qu'elle aurait été capable de me forcer à manger si elle l'avait souhaité. Elle avait une emprise mortelle, un peu comme un Scroutt à pétard, maintenant que j'y pense.

Alors que j'allais accepter ma troisième bouchée, quelque chose attrapa Lavande par les cheveux et la tira hors de sa chaise. En regardant attentivement, on pouvait constater que ce quelque chose ressemblait beaucoup à Drago. Sauf que Drago n'avait jamais l'air dangereux comme ça, et ses yeux ne flashaient pas, et ses cheveux ne volaient habituellement pas autour de sa tête sans l'aide de quelque pouvoir élémentaire. Oui, je parle du vent. Honnêtement.

Le genre de clone de Drago grogna du fond de sa gorge se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage touche presque celui de Lavande.

« Mon compagnon » dit-il d'un ton méprisant, et c'est à ce moment que je réalisai que c'était bel et bien Drago, et non le clone bizarre pour lequel je l'avais pris.

« Drago! » m'exclamai-je, mais à la minute où ses yeux quittèrent Lavande pour atterrir sur moi, je commençai à regretter d'avoir dit quelque chose. Déglutissant bruyamment, j'essayai de sourire pour calmer le Vélane enragé, mais ça ne sembla pas fonctionner.

« Hum, je me demandais juste, euh, pourquoi tu essayes de tuer Lavande, mais euh, ne t'occupe pas de moi, continue.

\- Tu essayes de sauver la salope, n'est-ce pas? »

La voix de Drago était d'un calme mortel.

« Ne crois pas que je ne vous ai pas vus tous les deux, confortablement installés, elle te nourrissant et touchant ton bras. »

Il grogna et lâcha les cheveux de Lavande. Lentement, mais sûrement, il se rapprocha de là où j'étais assis, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de moi, figure noire et menaçante.

« Tu oublies à qui tu appartiens, Potter. »

Mon nom de famille avait été craché comme si c'était une sorte de juron.

« Ce n'était pas comme ça, Drago! Elle me faisait juste remarquer que j'ai l'air un peu maigre, et elle essayait de me faire manger davantage. »

Je priai Merlin qu'il me croit. Je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement mourir à l'âge de seize ans.

« C'est vrai, Malefoy »

La voix d'Hermione retentit de l'autre côté de la table, d'où elle regardait Drago avec beaucoup d'intérêt. J'aurais parié n'importe quoi à ce moment que je savais quel serait son nouveau projet de recherche.

La nouvelle apparence d'Harry a cet effet sur les filles, maintenant, elles veulent le materner.

Les yeux de Drago passèrent d'Hermione à moi puis à Hermione, avant de rester sur moi.

« Le materner? »

Ses yeux avaient arrêté de flasher, et il avait l'air décidément amusé. Je compris que maintenant était un moment comme un autre pour bouder un peu. J'avais tout juste croisé mes mains sur mon torse de façon grincheuse quand quelque chose que Drago avait dit plus tôt me frapper soudainement.

« Appartiens? Appartiens! Je n'appartiens à personne, Drago! »

Maintenant, Drago riait à pleines dents. Quel culot.

« Oui, Harry mon cher, tu m'appartiens. À moi, et moi seul, compris?

Plissant les yeux, je le foudroyai du regard.

« Non, pas compris, et je ne le comprendrai pas de sitôt si c'est comme ça que ça va se passer! Toi et moi ne sommes même pas un couple, et nous ne le serons pas non plus, jusqu'à ce que je pense que je suis prêt, _compris_? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé avant de le dire, et maintenant que je l'avais dit, je le regrettais presque. L'expression dans les yeux de Drago me fit certainement me sentir un peu coupable. Je savais que j'avais besoin de plus de temps pour m'habituer à tout ça, mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de le lui dire. Pour dire vrai, la colère n'est jamais la bonne façon de dire quelque chose à quelqu'un. Mais maintenant il était trop tard, et je pouvais seulement regarder Drago hocher la tête avec résignation, tout son corps respirant l'abattement.

« Je ne m'imposerai jamais à toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il et je pus seulement acquiescer. Bien sûr que je vais te donner tout le temps dont tu as besoin. »

Puis il m'embrassa sur la joue et se retourna pour s'éloigner. Je restai avec cet étrange sentiment de tristesse et de remords, et le regard réprobateur que me jeta Hermione ne m'aida pas non plus. Je devais vraiment réfléchir à certaines choses.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Déjà un an et demie depuis la dernière mise à jour de cette traduction! Suite à la publication du chapitre 13, je suis rentrée à l'université et j'y ai consacré pas mal tout mon temps. J'y suis toujours, donc je ne vous promets pas de mises à jour régulières, mais cette traduction sera bel et bien terminée, un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière**

Près de trois semaines après la rentrée scolaire, j'étais assis dans la Grande Salle, absorbé par mon nouveau passe-temps préféré : observer Drago. Si j'allais passer le reste de ma vie lié à lui, je devais bien apprendre à le connaître, donc je l'observais. Je l'ai observé alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir notre relation platonique alors que son côté vélane lui criait de me courtiser. Je l'ai observé alors qu'il s'assoyait de l'autre côté de la pièce, se tenant délibérément loin afin que je puisse avoir du temps seul avec mes amis. Je l'ai observé alors qu'il tenait sa langue à chaque fois que Ron l'insultait, pour éviter de me blesser. Je l'ai observé alors que des filles de tous âges se jetaient à ses pieds, et qu'il se contentait de les repousser, continuant à me parler de peu importe ce dont on parlait. Je l'ai observé alors qu'il sautait de joie après avoir reçu une lettre de sa mère disant qu'elle acceptait son compagnon et qu'elle le supporterait à travers tout ça. Je l'ai observé alors qu'il semblait toujours présent quand je tombais. Je l'ai observé alors qu'il me laissait le temps dont j'avais tant beoin. Et je l'ai observé alors qu'il tombait profondément en amour avec moi.

Oui, je sais, ça pouvait sembler très prétentieux, mais c'était vrai. Drago Malefoy s'enfonçait lentement, mais sûrement, dans le gouffre sans fond qu'est l'amour, et j'avais bien peur d'être sur le point de sauter l'y rejoindre. Je sais ce que vous pensez – « Chasse cette pensée! » –, mais vraiment, ce gouffre sans fond commençait à sembler de plus en plus attrayant à chaque jour qui passait. Alors pourquoi ne pas amener les choses au niveau suivant? me demanderez-vous. La vérité, c'est que je flippais. Je flippais à l'idée que, si je le lui disais, il rirait de moi et me dirait que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une blague; je flippais à l'idée qu'il me laisse et que je me retrouve tout seul, mais plus que tout, je flippais à l'idée que lui qu'il ne le fasse pas. Je flippais à l'idée que, lorsque je le lui dirais, il voudrait rester avec moi et demanderait que nous complétions le lien. Et même si je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, je n'étais pas prêt à ça. Donc je me taisais.

Je voyais bien qu'Hermione avait tout compris. Elle essayait de m'entraîner à part en m'envoyant des regards insistants depuis un certain temps déjà, mais je réussissais toujours à trouver une excuse pour m'enfuir. Je devais l'avoir énervée à mort. Toutefois, ça ne pouvait durer éternellement et, alors que Drago et moi nous éloignions de la Grande Salle, elle s'approcha rapidement et m'entraîna dans une salle de classe avoisinante, disant à Drago de ne pas s'en faire et de poursuivre son chemin, que je le rejoindrais dans une minute. Une minute, mon cul, un sermon d'Hermione en prenait au moins dix.

Soupirant profondément, je m'assis sur le bureau, balançant mes pieds d'avant en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? » lui demandai-je de mon ton le plus innocent, bien que nous sachions tous les deux ce qu'elle voulait, et que je savais ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à tes petits jeux aujourd'hui, Harry, dit-elle en me regardant fixement.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » tentai-je, sachant qu'elle ne me croirait pas. Elle ne me crut pas.

« Ça suffit, gronda-t-elle. Tu es tombé amoureux de Malefoy. »

Oh, vraiment? Comme c'est gentil de l'avoir remarqué.

Levant le regard vers elle, je commençai à faire tournoyer une mèche de cheveux qui pendait le long de mon visage. « Peut-être bien » répondis-je en haussant les épaules, tentant de sembler calme, mais m'étant déjà vendu par le tournoiement. Je devais vraiment me débarrasser de cette habitude spécifique.

« Et tu ne le lui as pas dit, fit Hermione en me fixant d'un regard accusateur, me faisant tressaillir.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Es-tu stupide? Bien sûr qu'il doit savoir! N'as-tu rien lu sur les Vélanes? » s'exclama-t-elle, et je relevai aussitôt mon visage vers elle en un soubresaut. Que savait-elle que j'ignorais?

« Que veux-tu dire? » lui demandai-je, à moitié effrayé de ce que la réponse pourrait être.

« Tu as accepté le lien, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-elle, et elle continua en me voyant hocher la tête. « En acceptant le lien, tu t'es déclaré disposé à être courtisé par Malefoy. Tu as accepté ses avances et la progression de votre lien. Mais tu ne laisses rien de tout ça arriver, n'est-ce pas? Tu lui as dit que tu veux y aller lentement, et il a répondu en gardant ses distances. Et bien, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi : s'il continue comme ça, il tombera probablement dans un coma d'ici la fin de la semaine! Il a besoin de te courtiser, ou je ne sais ce qui se produira! C'est un miracle qu'il ait tenu bon jusqu'ici, j'ai vu le regard dans ses yeux quand tu es près de lui. Il souffre, Harry, mais il le cache parce que tu as dit que tu avais besoin d'espace! »

Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts et mon souffle s'était coupé alors que digérait ce qu'Hermione m'avait dit. Au cours des deux semaines que j'avais passées à observer Drago, comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer cela? Étais-je une si horrible personne que je ne remarquais même pas quand quelqu'un souffrait? Comme si elle lisait mes pensées, Hermione me répondit.

« Non, Harry, tu n'es pas une horrible personne. Tu as simplement beaucoup de choses en tête ces temps-ci, c'est tout. »

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que je pensais? Je devais le lui demander.

« Comment as-tu su?

\- Je connais ce regard, grimaça-t-elle. C'est l'air « tout est de ma faute, je suis une horrible personne », marque de commerce Harry Potter.

Souriant légèrement, je soupirai et cachai mon visage dans mes mains.

« J'ai juste peur » marmonai-je alors qu'Hermione me caressait la tête. Vraiment, parfois je me demandais si elle ne me voyait pas comme un chien.

« Je sais que tu l'es, et c'est tout naturel, c'est ta première relation de couple, après tout. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser la peur t'arrêter. Malefoy t'aime, et il a besoin que tu l'aimes en retour. Et même si tu le laisses te courtiser, tu peux quand même y aller doucement. Harry, je ne te dis pas de sauter dans son lit, je te conseille simplement de lui dire ce que tu ressens. Et de laisser le lien progresser. Laisse-le te tenir la main, t'embrasser sur la joue, t'acheter des fleurs. De petites choses comme ça l'aideront beaucoup, et quand tu seras prêt, vous pourrez aller plus loin. Ne laisse simplement pas ta peur envoyer Malefoy à l'hôpital, d'accord? »

Acquiesçant, je lui lançai un petit sourire.

« Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. Quand es-tu devenu la directrice de la campagne "Aime Drago"?

\- J'ai fait quelques lectures sur les Vélanes » répondit-elle vaguement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour consulter un livre sur la façon dont elle devait se sentir par rapport à quelque chose.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es complètement en accord avec ce lien? lui demandai-je.

\- Eh bien, oui, je m'en approche. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait insulté aucun d'entre nous, cette semaine, et s'il fait un effort, je peux en faire aussi. Et pour te dire la vérité, je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu sais, cette affaire de compagnon fonctionne dans les deux sens. Ce n'est pas seulement toi qui es parfait pour lui, il est aussi parfait pour toi.

\- Davantage de lecture? demandai-je dans un sourire, et je m'esclaffai lorsqu'elle acquiesça d'un air penaud. Bien. Et s'il te plaît, continue à me le dire lorsque je fais quelque chose de stupide, ok? »

Elle me jeta un drôle de regard et je rougis légèrement.

« Ok, quand je fais quelque chose d'extraordinairement stupide, alors.

\- Ça, je peux le faire, sourit-elle. Mais te le dire à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose de stupide, ça serait trop pour n'importe qui, même une sorcière de mon niveau.

\- Bâtarde prétentieuse, marmonnai-je d'un ton taquin, et je m'enfuis de la salle en riant, une Hermione indignée me pourchassant, m'insultant et me disant de revenir me battre comme un homme. Qui a besoin d'ennemis quand vous avez des amis comme ça?

Hermione me pourchassa jusqu'à ma chambre, puis elle me fit un sourire encourageant et remonta les escaliers, retournant probablement à la bibliothèque. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer, puis je donnai le mot de passe à la Dame et j'entrai. Je jetai un coup d'œil au canapé et y trouvai Drago en pleine lecture. Il semblait y passer beaucoup de temps.

« Est-ce que ça va? Je ne suis pas resté trop longtemps? » demandai-je, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis la fois où il s'était effondré dans la bibliothèque.

Souriant, il secoua la tête. « Non, ça va » répondit-il sans quitter son livre des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Acquiesçant, je restai debout au milieu de la pièce. Comme vous l'avez tous compris maintenant, je n'avais jamais été dans une relation de couple auparavant, et je ne savais pas du tout comment procéder. Comment peut-on bien dire à quelqu'un qu'on veut faire passer sa relation au niveau supérieur?! Je savais que Drago n'aurait rien à y redire, mais c'était quand même difficile. Et je ne savais pas comment faire. Est-ce que je me contentais de le lui dire, ou devait-on faire quelque chose de spécial dans une situation comme celle-ci? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Au final, je tranchai en m'approchant du canapé et en m'y assoyant. Beaucoup plus proche de Drago que d'habitude.

Il leva finalement ses yeux du livre et déglutit quand il me vit assis si proche.

« Harry, je ne crois pas que tu devrais… commença-t-il, mais je l'interrompis en me rapprochant davantage.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je devrais quoi? »

À présent, il transpirait visiblement et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Je me rappelai de ce que j'avais ressenti quand il m'avait embrassé cette fameuse première nuit et du fait que j'avais réussi à le faire gémir. Je ressentais quelque chose de similaire maintenant, et j'étais fier de pouvoir obtenir des réactions si intenses de sa part.

« Harry, ne me provoque pas. »

La voix de Drago sonnait tendue et je comprenais désormais de quoi Hermione parlait. Ça le tuait de m'avoir aussi proche et de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne te provoque pas » chuchotai-je, convoquant chaque parcelle de mon courage de Gryffondor pour m'approcher et l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche.

Sa réaction fut instantanée. Il m'entoura de ses bras, me rapprochant davantage alors qu'il m'embrassait encore et encore. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je me retrouvai sur ses cuisses et il mit rapidement sa langue dans ma bouche, en explorant tous les recoins. Pas que je m'en plaignais ou quoi que ce soit, j'étais de plus en plus convaincu que cette histoire d'embrassage était quelque chose à quoi je pourrais m'habituer. Après un certain temps, je commençai à manquer d'air, et je m'éloignai à contrecœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement? » demanda-t-il, sa main décrivant des cercles dans le bas de mon dos.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, donc je décidai de m'en tenir à la vérité. Mauvaise idée.

« Tu souffrais. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent instantanément, mais j'étais trop obnubilé par sa main sur mon dos pour le remarquer.

« Tu m'as embrassé parce que je souffrais? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dangereusement froid.

Je le regardai d'un air surpris.

« Eh bien, oui, mais – »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase qu'il m'avait repoussé de ses cuisses.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié » gronda-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant le regarder partir, confus et me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu dire pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Question pour vous, chers lecteurs! Advenant que je réussisse à traduire plusieurs chapitres en l'espace de quelques semaines, préférez-vous que je les poste à mesure qu'ils sont traduits (quitte à en avoir deux en deux jours, puis aucun en deux semaines) ou plutôt que je les poste à intervalles réguliers (exemple : un par semaine)?

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - Réconciliation**

La première chose que je fis après que le portrait se soit refermé brusquement fut me demander ce qui venait d'arriver. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait, mais ça devait être quelque chose de terrible pour faire fuir Drago comme ça. Je commençai tout de suite à trouver des raisons, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, et j'en arrivai rapidement à la conclusion que Drago me détestait. Oui, après coup, je réalise à quel point c'était stupide de penser cela, mais à ce moment précis ça ne me vint pas à l'esprit que Drago était le Vélane de notre couple et qu'il était probablement incapable de me détester. Non, pour moi, ça faisait parfaitement sens qu'il me déteste et qu'il ne veuille rien avoir à faire avec moi. Après tout, c'était la seule explication possible, n'est-ce pas? Je l'avais embrassé, et il avait couru hors de la pièce. Vraiment, ça ne prenait pas un génie pour comprendre que soit j'étais complètement nul pour embrasser, soit Drago ne supportait pas d'être en ma compagnie. Dans mon esprit embrouillé, c'est cette dernière possibilité qui resta. Et ça me blessait. Ça me blessait terriblement.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit, roulé en boule sur le canapé, pleurant de tout mon cœur, qu'Hermione me trouva, quelques heures plus tard.

« Harry! » s'exclama-t-elle en accourant à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Es-tu blessé? »

Elle commençait à se tracasser, et je secouai la tête négativement.

« Merci, Merlin, souffla-t-elle avant de demander de nouveau : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

\- Il ne veut pas de moi, Hermione, chuchotai-je, mes yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, mais il ne veut pas de moi. Il me déteste.

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas » dit lentement Hermione. Son esprit, beaucoup plus clair que le mien, était capable de voir les failles dans ma logique. Pas que j'admette la moindre faille, attention.

« Je l'ai embrassé, et il est parti en courant » pleurnichai-je, me cramponnant à un oreiller que maintenait contre mon torse. Hermione eut un air meurtrier et, pendant un moment, j'eus peur pour la vie de Drago, mais elle se reprit et demanda calmement :

« Harry, tu dois me dire exactement ce qui est arrivé, d'accord? Peux-tu faire ça? »

Je reniflai et hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation avant de racler ma gorge pour commencer par le début.

« –et puis il est simplement parti en courant » terminai-je, des larmes coulant de nouveau librement sur mon visage.

« Tu lui as dit que tu l'avais embrassé parce qu'il souffrait? » demanda lentement Hermione.

J'acquiesçai.

« Oh, Harry, soupira-t-elle. Il ne te déteste pas, mais il a peur que la seule raison pour laquelle tu l'as embrassée soit parce que tu te sens désolé pour lui. »

Je réalisai enfin la situation et me redressai abruptement.

« Mais je ne ferais jamais ça! m'exclamai-je. Je ne suis pas une espèce de pute qui embrasse les gens pour qu'ils se sentent mieux!

\- Oui, je sais cela, et tu sais cela, mais Malefoy non. Pour lui, tu es encore un Gryffondor, et les Gryffondors feraient n'importe quoi pour aider les autres. Il pense probablement que tu te sentais obligé de l'embrasser, puisque c'était le fait que tu ne l'embrassais pas qui le faisait souffrir. Il se sent fragile et blessé, en ce moment, mais il ne te déteste pas. »

Formulé comme un vrai psy.

« Je dois le trouver! » dis-je, me levant d'un bon et séchant mes yeux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus du foyer et mon cœur bondit dans ma gorge.

« Oh, Hermione, ça fait une éternité qu'il est parti, il doit souffrir atrocement en ce moment! Il pourrait être n'importe où, et je ne suis pas là pour l'aider! Je dois le trouver! »

Dans mon état hystérique, j'avais complètement oublié la carte des Maraudeurs, mais heureusement pour moi, et probablement pour Drago aussi, Hermione savait garder la tête froide en temps de crise. Enfin, à part lors de l'incident du filet du diable en première année, bien entendu.

« La carte! » s'exclama-t-elle, et en quelques secondes j'étais dans ma chambre, en train de la chercher frénétiquement. Je l'ai finalement trouvée sous ma collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles. Je la saisis et courus au salon.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » marmonnai-je, et je vis les lignes se propager sous mes yeux. Je scannai le château en entier, mais je ne le trouvai nulle part. Après quelques minutes, je commençai à devenir un peu désespéré.

« Je n'arrive pas à le trouver! » criai-je de désespoir, et Hermione accourut aussitôt à mes côtés. Elle scruta la carte d'une oeil attentif et le localisa en quelques secondes. J'aurai dû savoir qu'il fallait le lui demander dès le début.

« Là, près du lac! » pointa-t-elle, et j'étais en route avant même qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase. Je l'entendis à peine me crier « Bonne chance », tellement j'étais pressé de trouver Drago. Je n'avais jamais vraiment trouvé le trajet des donjons au lac très long, mais cette nuit-là, ça semblait être plus de cent kilomètres. Mon coeur battait plus rapidement à chaque seconde qui passait, et je sentais que si je ne le trouvais pas bientôt, j'allais exploser. Littéralement.

Lorsque j'atteignis le lac, je remarquai instantanément une silhouette blonde près d'un gros rocher, sur la rive, et j'accourus auprès de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce que tu as mal? » haletai-je, tombant à genoux devant lui et examinant rapidement son visage. Le regard qu'il me rendit était froid, mais je devinais qu'il souffrait à sa façon de serrer inconsciemment sa poitrine.

« Va-t-en, Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié » cracha Drago, et je fus blessé par l'utilisation de mon nom de famille.

« Tu ne l'as pas » dis-je.

Je tendis la main avec hésitation pour remplacer la sienne de sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal, là? » demandai-je, sentant le rythme régulier de son cœur sous ma main.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "Tu ne l'as pas?", demanda-t-il après ce qui me parut une éternité.

\- Je veux dire exactement ce que j'ai dit : tu n'as pas ma pitié. Je t'ai embrassé parce que je le voulais, et je suis ici parce que je veux l'être. Je suis en fait plutôt offusqué que tu aies cru que je me serais abaissé à embrasser une personne pour la simple raison que je me sens mal pour elle, dis-je tout en décrivant de petits cercles de la main sur la potrine du Vélane.

\- Mais tu as dit– » commença-t-il, mais je l'interrompis.

« Oui, je sais ce que je dis, et je le pensais, mais pas comme tu l'as compris. Je t'ai embrassé parce que tu souffrais, mais je t'aurais embrassé même si tu ne souffrais pas. J'ai plutôt apprécié, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre que tu souffres pour t'embrasser de nouveau » dis-je, déterminé à éclairer Drago.

« Donc tu veux vraiment faire de notre relation une vraie relation de couple; ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu fais parce que tu as l'impression d'y être obligé? » me demanda Drago, et je sentis à sa voix cassée qu'il appréhendait ma réponse.

« Donne-moi un peu de crédit, me moquai-je. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne l'avais pas voulu. J'ai beau être un Gryffondor, je ne suis pas stupide. »

Drago haussa un sourcil et je lui donnai une petite tape espiègle sur la tête.

« Stupide Serpentard » marmonnai-je, mais mon effet était gâché par le sourire qui s'étendait lentement sur mon visage. « On est ok? »

« Oui, Harry, on est ok. Plus qu'ok, en fait : on est très bien. »

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez, me faisant rougir d'un rose délicat et froncer le nez, les yeux croisés, dans une tentative de voir où il m'avait embrassé.

« Bien, répondis-je. Parce que, eh bien, je me demandais si, hum… »

J'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée de dire ce que j'allais dire, et je ne savais pas trop comment le formuler.

« Oui?

\- SipeutêtretuvoudraisalleràPréauLardavecmoiceweekend? »

Bravo, Harry, je suis certain qu'il t'a parfaitement compris.

« Harry, mon coeur, je n'ai pas bien entendu » dis Drago, m'exhortant à répéter.

Rougissant furieusement, je dis doucement :

« Je me demandais si, peut-être, tu voudrais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi, ce weekend. »

Je fixai le sol, trop embarrassé pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Souriant largement, Drago me saisit le menton de ses doigts, me forçant à relever la tête de façon à ce que je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Harry, est-ce que tu m'invites à sortir avec toi? » Vraiment, je l'invitais à m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier d'autre?

« Hum, peut-être? » marmonnai-je, me sentant sur le point de m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Je m'étais toujours demandé si c'était techniquement possible; ça serait amusant d'essayer, un jour.

Rayonnant, Drago se pencha et me donna un doux baiser.

« J'adorerais » dit-il.

Mes yeux s'allumèrent lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Vraiment? »

Merlin, je sonnais comme un amoureux transi.

« Vraiment vraiment » répondit-il tout en me replaçant de façon à ce que je sois assis le dos reposant contre sa poitrine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être très satisfait. Que les amoureux transis soient damnés, j'appréciais me faire serrer ainsi.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Hop, un autre chapitre, je suis en feu! Vous avez pour la plupart jugé que vous préfériez une publication plus régulière. Je m'engage donc à poster un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin de cette traduction. J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance, donc même si je suis très occupée par moments je serai en mesure de prendre deux petites minutes pour vous mettre la suite en ligne :). Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Pré-au-Lard, nous voilà!**

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement, et samedi me trouva cherchant frénétiquement dans ma garde-robe, jetant vêtements et souliers à une cadence qui aurait rendu jaloux un niffleur. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi j'étais dans une détresse si flagrante, et la réponse est assez simple. Dans une heure, j'allais rejoindre Drago. Et ce n'était pas une simple rencontre, c'était un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous que je commençais à regretter d'avoir proposé. Vous voyez, je n'étais jamais allé à un rendez-vous galant auparavant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ce qui serait attendu de moi, et encore moins ce que je devais porter. Oui, je sais, i peine trois semaines, le concept de m'habiller pour Drago m'aurait semblé absurde, mais désormais il s'agissait d'un véritable problème. Croyez-le ou non, je voulais me faire beau pour lui. Oui, je sais, c'est stupide, mais l'idée que Drago me trouve ne serait-ce qu'un peu bel homme me donnait de drôles de sensations dans l'estomac, et j'appréciais plutôt cette sensation, donc je voulais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour avoir l'air parfait. C'est juste que je ne savais pas que ce serait si difficile! J'avais amplement de vêtements, tous beaux et nouveaux, on aurait cru que je serais capable de trouver au moins _une_ tenue qui serait assez bien Peine perdue. Heureusement, mon preux chevalier en armure et défenseur de mon honneur choisit ce moment précis pour passer la porte. Oui, je parle d'Hermione.

« Harry! Au nom de Merlin, que fais-tu, ta chambre est un désastre! Tes vêtements traînent partout! » s'exclama Hermione, me regardant avec une expression horrifiée que je n'avais pas vue depuis la fois où elle avait un simple E à un essai de Sortilèges. Ça en disant long sur l'état de ma chambre, n'est-ce pas?

« Je ne sais pas quoi porter! » gémis-je en me tirant les cheveux. C'était le seul bon côté de leur longueur : je pouvais en prendre de bonnes poignées quand j'étais énervé et que je voulais les tirer. Ce qui était arrivé souvent depuis mon anniversaire, surtout lorsque je m'aventurais près d'un miroir.

« Pourquoi est-ce important? Tu ne peux pas prendre des vêtements, n'importe quels? » demanda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Je comprends qu'elle fut perplexe, je n'avais jamais été du genre à me soucier de mes vêtements, auparavant. « Auparavant » étant le mot clé.

« Non, ça doit être quelque chose de spécial! pleurnichai-je en plongeant à nouveau dans ma garde-robe pour en tirer davantage de vêtements.

\- Harry, arrête ça immédiatement! Tu vas juste les froisser! »

Hermione m'extirpa de la garde-robe, arrêtant efficacement le massacre des vêtements innocents.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être spécial? »

Honnêtement, n'était-ce pas évident?

Rougissant furieusement, je baissai le regard sur le plancher.

« Je vais à Pré-au-Lard, marmonnai-je.

\- Tu dois te faire beau parce que tu vas à Pré-au-Lard? » s'exclama Hermione, incrédule.

Je secouai la tête.

« Alors pourquoi? Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu te soucies soudainement de ce que tu portes? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix témoignant qu'elle commençait à être irritée. Puis, soudainement, ses yeux brillèrent. Je savais qu'elle finirait par comprendre.

« Oh! Tu n'y vas pas tout seul, c'est ça? Tu y vas avec Drago! C'est un rendez-vous! » s'écria-t-elle.

Lorsque je hochai la tête, elle se jeta à mon cou pour m'étreindre à m'en rompre les os.

« Oh, je suis tellement contente pour toi! Mon petit Harry qui devient grand! »

Elle sembla presque nostalgique l'espace d'un instant, avant que son comportement ne devienne complètement professionnel.

« Harry, va prendre une douche, tout de suite. Je vais te trouver une tenue, et puis je vais t'aider pour tes cheveux. »

Souriant de soulagement, je hochai la tête avant qu'Hermione me chasse.

« Hop, hop, hop! »

Quand je retournai dans la pièce, tous mes vêtements étaient de retour dans l'armoire, à l'exception d'une tenue étendue sur mon lit. Hermione me la présenta immédiatement, et me dit de m'habiller. J'étais habitué depuis longtemps à m'habiller devant Hermione; elle était comme une sœur pour moi, et je n'avais aucun problème avec le fait qu'elle me voie vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Je mis les vêtements, et me tournai pour me voir dans le miroir. C'était vraiment une belle tenue. Les pantalons étaient une paire de jeans bleu pâle qui épousaient mes hanches à la perfection, et pour compléter le tout Hermione avait choisi un t-shirt blanc uni et un veston gris ajusté supposé rester ouvert. J'avais plutôt belle allure.

« Tu es superbe » dit doucement Hermione, et je lui souris.

Elle n'était pas du genre à lancer des compliments à la moindre occasion, donc son approbation avait d'autant plus de valeur pour moi.

« Maintenant, viens ici que j'arrange tes cheveux. »

Je marchai jusqu'à elle et m'assis sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir derrière moi et accéder facilement mes cheveux. Fermant les yeux, j'attendis, lui faisant confiance quant à ce qui me ferait bien. Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, elle eut enfin terminé et je pus me lever et marcher jusqu'au miroir à nouveau. L'image que me refléta le miroir me rendit béat. Mes cheveux étaient attachés avec un cordon noir en une queue de cheval lâche au niveau de ma nuque. Ils n'étaient pas aussi bouclés que d'habitude, et ressemblaient presque à mes anciens cheveux, bien que plus long et, eh bien, moins rebelles. Quelques mèches pendaient librement de façon à encadrer mon visage, ce qui adoucissait mes traits, me rendant encore plus bel homme. J'étais vraiment impressionné.

« Wow, Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel don pour arranger les cheveux des gens!

\- Les conséquences de vivre avec Parvati et Lavande » grommela-t-elle, me faisant rire. Parvati et Lavande étaient vraiment des personnes à part.

« Donc tu penses que je peux y aller comme ça? Demandai-je anxieusement.

\- Je parie ma collection entire de livres qu'il ne sera pas capable de garder ses mains loin de toi » fit Hermione dans un sourire narquois, me faisant rougir.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et me composai une expression calme. Calme, me dis-je, et détendu. Oh, et gracieux, n'oublie pas gracieux. Souriant faiblement à Hermione, je mis la main sur la poignée de porte. Je pris une dernière inspiration profonde, puis j'ouvris la porte en me répétant mon nouveau mantra : calme, détendu et gracieux.

Quand j'entrai dans le salon, la vue qui m'attendait me coupa momentanément le souffle. Drago m'attendait déjà, debout devant le foyer. La lumière douce rendait sa peau presque translucide et ses yeux semblaient être en argent en fusion. Il portait des pantalons noirs et un chandail en cachemire bleu au col en V. C'était une tenue respectable et raisonnable, bien que laissant peu de place à l'imagination. On pouvait faire confiance à Malefoy pour avoir l'air diablement sexy dans des vêtements que pourrait porter un professeur.

« Hey, es-tu prêt à y aller? demanda-t-il en me regardant à travers sa frange.

\- Ouais. »

Je souris, comme tout Gryffondor calme, détendu et gracieux. Oh, mais qui trompais-je? J'étais une véritable boule de nerfs! Je devais utiliser chaque parcelle de dignité que je possédais pour ne pas me retourner et partir en courant. Ou sauter sur le garçon qui me faisait face. Les deux options me convenaient.

« Viens, alors » rit-il en ouvrant le portrait

Je le suivis dans le couloir et, quand je le rattrapai, je jetai ma dignité par la fenêtre et fis la seule chose que j'avais toujours associée à un rendez-vous galant. Je pris sa main. Et en le regardant, je décidai que ça valait la peine de perdre ma dignité. Le sourire sur son visage valait plus que tout.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

La traduction suit son cours et j'y ai beaucoup repris goût! J'ai même envoyé deux-trois messages à des auteurs anglophones dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'autorisation de traduire l'une de leurs fics. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment! Et je m'attèle à terminer cette traduction avant d'en entamer une autre, évidemment!

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Se conduire en gentleman**

Dehors, c'était un merveilleux jour de septembre, avec un temps à la hauteur des derniers jours de l'été. Le soleil brillant, et même si la plupart des arbres étaient encore verts, on pouvait en voir quelques impatients ici et là qui s'étaient déjà revêtus des belles couleurs jaunes et oranges de l'automne. Alors que je marchais sur la route qui menait à Pré-au-Lard, main dans la main avec Drago, je ne sentais rien d'autre qu'un pur bonheur. Eh bien, j'avais aussi un peu faim, et j'étais quelque peu nerveux et sautillant, mais à part ça, rien d'autre qu'un pur bonheur.

« Tu as l'air heureux, mon compagnon » dit Drago, me faisant sourire encore plus largement. « Mon compagnon » semblait être le nom affectueux par lequel il préférait m'appeler, et étrangement ça me donnait toujours aux papillons dans mon estomac l'envie de se réveiller et de danser la Macarena. Je pense qu'il le savait aussi, à en juger par le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait toujours en le disant.

« C'est parce que je suis heureux » répondis-je en riant, mes pieds sautillants comme pris d'une volonté qui leur était propre.

« Une raison particulière pour laquelle tu es si heureux? » insista Drago tout en secouant la tête à ma puérilité. Je n'étais pas dupe, toutefois : je pouvais voir le petit sourire qui se cachait au coin de sa bouche.

« Rien, tout, toi » dis-je évasivement, souriant comme un lunatique et, je le suspecte, ayant l'air plutôt ridicule.

« Pourrais-tu élaborer? dit Drago en levant un sourcil dans ma direction.

« Eh bien, c'est juste que, je ne sais pas, j'aime ce nouveau toi. J'aime être avec toi et qu'on puisse se tenir la main comme ça et j'aime que ça ne semble déranger personne et que mes amis soient heureux pour moi et que pour la première fois depuis que j'ai ce foutu physique il semble servir à _quelque chose_! »

Drago secoua la tête en riant.

« Je suis désolée que tu n'aimes pas ton apparence, pour ma part tu aurais pu continuer à avoir l'apparence que tu avais, mais bon, je ne peux pas vraiment contrôler ces trucs de Vélane, n'est-ce pas?

\- Ça ne fait aucun sens et tu le sais! Si mon ancienne apparence ne te dérangeait pas, je n'aurais _pas_ changé d'apparence! L'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai changée, c'est parce que ton côté vélane ressent un plaisir pervers à avoir un foutu soumis qui a l'air le plus soumis possible. Et n'essaye pas de prétendre que tu n'aimes pas mon apparence, parce que si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas cette apparence » m'exclamai-je tout en faisant un peu la moue.

J'étais encore un peu énervé envers Drago par rapport à mon physique, bien que j'aie dépassé le point où je planifiais son décès prématuré.

« Hey, ne me blâme pas pour ça! Mais tu as raison, j'aime ton apparence. Tu es à croquer » ronronna Drago en me jetant un regard lubrique de manière comme s'il voulait délibérément me faire rougir. Et comme prévu, à la seconde où il me regarda, je me sentis réchauffer du cou à la cime des cheveux. Je devais avoir l'air d'une tomate, mais il sembla que ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Drago. En fait, à chaque fois que je rougissais, son sourire s'élargissait. Ce qui, bien sûr, me faisait rougir de plus belle. C'était un cercle vicieux.

« Parlant de croquer, dis-je dans une tentative désespérée de changer de sujet. Est-ce que pourrait manger une bouchée à Pré-au-Lard? Je suis affamé!

\- Ça me va, je ne dirais pas non à une bouchée, moi non plus. Où veux-tu aller? » demanda Drago, et je me réjouis silencieusement. Le changement de sujet avait été un succès!

« N'importe quel endroit qui sert de la nourriture me conviendrait, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Les Trois Balais?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas? Ils ont un hachis parmentier à tomber par terre. »

Draco rit : « Les Trois Balais, alors! »

Nous marchâmes dans un silence agréable pendant un certain temps, profitant simplement du beau temps et de notre compagnie mutuelle. Bientôt, nous atteignîmes la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard et, en raison du beau temps, elle bouillonnait d'activité. Étudiants et résidents allaient et venaient, faisant leurs courses ou profitant simplement des attraits du petit village. Main dans la main, Drago et moi marchâmes jusqu'aux Trois Balais où Drago nous trouva rapidement une table tout au fond. D'habitude, j'évitais le petit établissement à tout prix en raison de son atmosphère exubérante, mais aujourd'hui la plupart des gens étaient dehors sous le soleil, et l'endroit était calme et agréable.

« Hachis parmentier et bièraubeurre? » demanda Drago.

Je hochai la tête et il se dirigea vers le bar pour commander. Il revint rapidement avec deux bièraubeurres et deux assiettes. À la seconde où il posa les assiettes sur la table, ces dernières se remplirent d'une bonne portion de l'excellent hachis parmentier de Mme Rosmerta.

« Je te dois combien? » demandai-je, supposant évidemment que j'allais payer ma part. Manifestement, je n'étais jamais sorti avec un Vélane, auparavant.

« Me devoir? »

Drago semblait confus. Presque comme si ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que je payerais pour moi-même.

« Oui, te devoir. Tu sais, pour la bièraubeurre et le hachis.

\- Rien, bien entendu! Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais laisser mon invité payer? Ça n'aurait pas été très gentleman de ma part, n'est-ce pas? »

Drago secoua simplement la tête et rejeta l'idée. Il eut même l'audace de rire de moi pour l'avoir suggéré.

« Et ça serait gentleman de ma part de te laisser payer l'addition complète toi-même? » répliquai-je d'un air renfrogné.

Ne pas payer ma part allait à l'encontre de chacun de mes principes.

« Mais tu n'as plus besoin d'être gentleman, Harry. C'est à moi de l'être pour toi, maintenant. Ne préoccupe pas ta jolie petite tête avec ça. »

Je demeurai figé dans un silence abasourdi. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit ça, si? Sérieusement, « ne préoccupe pas ta jolie petite tête avec ça », était-ce possible de dire quelque chose de plus condescendant? Ce n'était pas parce que mon apparence s'était améliorée pendant l'été que j'étais devenu une petite blonde écervelée! Grognant presque, je fixai mon compagnon d'un regard noir.

« Donc tu es en train de dire que, parce que je suis ton soumis, je dois me comporter comme une foutue fille! »

J'avais peut-être l'air d'une fille, mais je n'étais définitivement _pas_ une fille!

« Eh bien, en tant que soumis, tu _es_ la fille dans ce couple » dit prosaïquement Drago, avant de se détourner de moi et de commencer à manger son hachis. Juste comme ça, comme si la conversation était terminée et résolue à la convenance de tous. Ça me rendit furieux.

« Eh bien, va te faire foutre, _Malefoy_. »

Je crachai son nom comme si c'était la pire des injures, puis me levai et partis en courant. Loin de Malefoy et de son foutu comportement de gentleman.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

La traduction de cette fic est terminée, chers lecteurs! Je continuerai à poster les chapitres restants hebdomadairement. J'ai entamé la traduction d'une nouvelle fic, mais les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs, donc vous devrez être patients!

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Offrande de paix chocolatée**

* * *

Après que j'aie quitté les Trois Balais, je courus jusqu'à la Cabane hurlante, ne m'arrêtant qu'après avoir réussi à y entrer. Une fois arrivé, je grimpai les escaliers à moitié effondrés jusqu'à atteindre une des chambres de l'étage. Je m'étendis sur un des gros lits à baldaquin, pas du tout préoccupé par le fait que le tout soit très poussiéreux et que les draps aient eu besoin d'un lavage, si ce n'est pas cinq. C'était la chambre dans laquelle j'avais rencontré Sirius pour la première fois, et étrangement c'était ici que je me sentais le plus confortable dans la maison. Je me sentais plus en sécurité.

Étendu sur le lit et fixant le baldaquin vert foncé, je laissai la fureur s'emparer de moi. J'avais compris très tôt que j'explosais et que quelqu'un se retrouvait blessé, à moins que je passe un certain temps seul et que je laisse la colère faire son temps. Ansi, à chaque fois que je me fâchais exagérément, je fuyais. Mes amis y étaient habitués, désormais, et ils savaient que s'ils me mettaient trop en colère, ils n'avaient qu'à me laisser seul pendant quelques heures, le temps que je me calme, et qu'ensuite on pourrait discuter et régler le problème. Évidemment, ils avaient mis un certain temps à le comprendre, et Hermione avait souvent empiré les choses en me courant après, mais au bout d'un certain temps j'avais réussi à l'empêcher de s'inquiéter et, depuis, qu'elle me laissait gérer ma colère tout seul, elle finissait bien moins souvent à l'hôpital.

Évidemment, ça me donnait l'air d'un mari abusif, mais ce n'était vraiment pas de ma faute! Quand j'étais furieux, ma magie déferlait en moi comme un feu de joie et j'étais souvent incapable de la contrôler. Les objets autour de moi explosaient et les gens étaient blessés. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquels je m'enfuyais, mais Hermione ne comprenait pas cela lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, et elle courrait après moi dans une tentative de « limitation des dégâts ». C'était un beau concept, mais complètement inadéquat. Ce qu'heureusement elle a fini par comprendre.

Alors que mes pensées dérapaient d'une chose à l'autre, je sentis ma colère s'estomper rapidement et être remplacée par un sentiment de vide. Je savais que j'aurais dû être encore furieux contre Drago, mais je n'étais pas capable de rassembler assez de force pour m'en soucier. Comparé à tous les autres problèmes dans ma vie, le fait que Drago me voit comme une fille semblait plutôt insignifiant. Ce qui me préoccupait davantage était que je l'aie laissé comme je l'avais fait. En lui disant d'aller se faire foutre, comme je l'avais formulé avec tant d'éloquence, l'avais-je rejeté? Je ne le croyais pas, mais qui savait, avec un Vélane? Pourrais-je réellement me fâcher contre lui, ou considérerait-il la moindre dispute comme un rejet? J'espérais qu'il comprenne que ce n'en était pas un, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je devrais partir à sa recherche. Mais pas tout de suite. Je n'avais pas tout à fait fini d'être fâché contre lui, et j'avais encore quelques larmes à verser.

C'était étrange, vraiment. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à pleurer, mais depuis mon anniversaire, j'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois où j'avais fondu en larmes. Je me demandai, et ce n'était pas la première fois, si ma transformation de cet été avait affecté plus que mon simple physique. Je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr, mais ça ne changeait rien aux faits : au final, j'avais changé au cours du mois précédent. Et pas pour le mieux.

J'étais émotif, amoureux fou, vulnérable et sujet au rougissement. À beaucoup de rougissement. Qu'on ne se demande pas pourquoi Drago me considérait comme une fille, j'agissais comme une foutue fille! Bientôt, j'allais me recouvrir de maquillage et me découvrir une passion pour les magazines de mode.

Oh, Merlin, chasse cette idée!

J'espérai, dans l'intérêt du monde sorcier, que je n'irais pas aussi loin, que quelqu'un aurait la décence de me tuer. Rapidement. Ça n'apporterait aucun bien au monde d'avoir un Harry Potter dandinant aux ongles peints en rose. Avec un sac à main assorti, évidemment! Oh, l'image mentale!

Frémissant, je m'enfonçai davantage dans le cocon que j'avais bâti à l'aide des couvertures et je faillis ne pas entendre la porte s'ouvrir silencieusement. Évidemment, l'apparition d'un Vélane blond était plus dure à manquer que l'ouverture d'une porte, surtout si ledit Vélane s'assoyait à côté de moi, sur le bord du lit.

« Va-t-en. »

Ma voix semblait étouffée, même à mes oreilles. À la minute où je l'avais vu, je m'étais senti si soulagé qu'il ne soit pas mort à cause de mon rejet que j'avais recommencé à pleurer. Ce qui, bien sûr, m'avait rendu encore plus fâché contre lui. Qui était-il pour me faire pleurer? Je m'enfonçai encore davantage dans les couvertures, ce qui rendait ma voix quasiment inaudible.

« Pas avant que tu m'aies dit quel est le problème pour qu'on puisse en discuter et que tu cesses d'être fâché contre moi » dit doucement Drago, s'étirant pour caresser le dessus de ma tête, qui était la seule chose visible au-dessus des couvertures. « Allez, amour, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tu me traites comme une foutue fille, c'est ça qui ne va pas! grognai-je en me redressant abruptement pour fixer le blond.

\- Tu penses que je te traite comme une fille?

\- Oui! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé payer ma part!

\- Oh, Harry. C'est juste ça? Si c'est si important pour toi, alors bien sûr que je vais te laisser payer ta part, mais je veux que tu saches que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de te traiter comme une fille. C'est juste mon côté vélane qui veut te prouver que je peux subvenir à tes besoins. Je suppose que c'est l'instinct ou un truc du genre; je veux que tu aies tout ce dont tu pourrais rêver, et je veux être celui qui te le donne. Un peu stupide, je sais, mais c'est comme ça. »

Drago m'offrit un sourire penaud et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu embarrassé de m'être mis si en colère.

« Ce n'est pas stupide, c'est un peu, eh bien, très mignon » marmonnai-je, rougissant légèrement.

Souriant, Drago se pencha vers moi pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Donc tu vas me laisser t'acheter des choses si je promets de ne jamais te voir comme une fille?

\- Je suppose que oui, répondis-je en lui souriant en retour.

« Bien! Parce que je t'ai acheté quelque chose. »

Il fouilla dans un sac que je n'avais pas encore remarqué et en sortit une grosse boîte de chocolats.

« C'est un cadeau de "je-suis-vraiment-désolé-pour-ce-que-j'ai-fait-peu-importe-ce-que-c'est-c'est-probablement-entièrement-de-ma-faute" » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin lorsque je secouai la tête avec exaspération et le frappai faiblement sur le bras. Je sais que j'aurais dû être offusqué qu'il m'ait acheté des chocolats dans l'espoir de nous réconcilier, mais à ce moment précis, ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais trop le chocolat pour ça.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Quelle horreur à traduire, ce chapitre! Vous m'excuserez que le rendu ne soit pas à la hauteur de la version originale, mais il s'agit de ma première expérience à vie de traduction de rimes! J'ai pris quelques libertés au niveau de la longueur des vers, étant donné que ceux de l'auteur n'étaient eux-mêmes pas réguliers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – Ordres et désordre**

Le jeudi matin, nous commencions la journée avec un cours de Potions, et comme toujours le professeur Rogue arriva à la dernière minute en marchant à grands pas, ses robes tournoyant derrière lui. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment il s'y prenait. Un sortilège de tournoiement, peut-être? Si ça existait. Je devais vérifier auprès d'Hermione. J'avais toujours voulu avoir une cape tournoyante. Peu importe, il renifla avec dédain et sonda la classe avant de s'arrêter devant son tableau noir.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons concocter une potion de rimes. Un élève de première année a assez de connaissances pour préparer cette potion dans son sommeil, donc la plupart d'entre vous devraient pouvoir me remettre un résultat acceptable. Ouvrez vos livres à la page cinquante-six, et formez vos paires habituelles. Une personne de chaque duo peut venir chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire. » Il jeta un dernier regard à ses élèves avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. « Mais rappelez-vous d'être très minutieux, ajouta-t-il dans un grognement. « Cette potion est très efficace, et une pauvre goutte sur votre peau suffirait à vous faire rimer pendant des heures. Je suppose que certains d'entre vous trouveront ça drôle, mais je vous assure que ça ne l'est pas. C'est déplaisant. Et si j'entends un seul d'entre vous rimer, je vais retirer des points. Et c'est une promesse. »

Il dit cela en me fixant du regard, puis retourna aux essais qui reposaient sur son bureau. J'étais plutôt vexé. Mes aptitudes en préparation de potions s'étaient grandement développées au fil des ans, et je ne ratais presque jamais mes potions, désormais! Et il avait dit qu'un élève de première année serait capable de préparer celle-ci, donc qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal tourner?

C'était tenter Salazar que de me poser la question.

Je me levai de ma chaise pour aller m'asseoir à côté de Drago. Nous travaillions ensemble en Potions depuis deux ans déjà et ça me convenait tout à fait. Au moins, avec lui comme coéquipier, mes chances d'échouer diminuaient drastiquement. Il n'était pas le chouchou du professeur pour rien.

Après avoir silencieusement installé le chaudron, je marchai jusqu'à l'armoire pour rassembler les ingrédients pendant que Drago allumait le feu. Je frissonnai à l'horrible idée d'une journée entière à rimer. J'espérais sincèrement qu'Hermione tienne Seamus à l'œil. Il avait réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à être admis dans la classe d'A.S.P.I.C. de Rogue, et avait rapidement pris la place de Neville en tant que préposé à l'explosion des chaudrons. Sans la main ferme d'Hermione pour le guider, je soupçonne qu'il aurait déjà fini par tuer accidentellement quelqu'un. Ou pire, donner à quelqu'un une horrible teinte rosée et le faire réciter des citations de Shakespeare. Apparemment, ça arrivait au moins une fois tous les dix ans.

Je fus brusquement ramené à la réalité par un regard de Rogue, et je pris rapidement les ingrédients avant de me précipiter auprès de Drago. Une demi-heure plus tard, je souriais fièrement en mettant précautionneusement les yeux de scarabées dans le chaudron. Nous avions presque fini, et personne ne rimait! Ça s'était passé mieux que prévu. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi pour vérifier comment se débrouillaient Hermione et Seamus, et je fus surpris de constater qu'Hermione laissait Seamus travailler de son côté. Elle s'était détournée du chaudron et discutait en chuchotant avec Parvati et Dean, tandis que Seamus laissait tomber des ingrédients au hasard dans le chaudron. Je vis le garçon s'emparer du gingembre et le regarder d'un air incertain.

« Eh! Seamus? dis-je lentement. Je ne crois pas que ça aille… »

Seamus laissa tomber le gingembre dans le chaudron.

« … tout de suite dans le chaudron » terminai-je en jetant un regard apeuré en direction du chaudron qui commençait à bouillonner violemment.

Soudain, le chaudron explosa et la potion fut projetée partout dans la classe.

« Finnigan, stupide mouflet!

Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait? rugit Rogue.

Mes règles, vous avez ignorées;

Moins cinquante points au sablier! »

Soudain, ses yeux s'élargirent et il plaque une main contre sa bouche. Les étudiants tentèrent de cacher leurs gloussements, mais c'était inutile, et bientôt tout le monde rugit de rire. Je pouvais même voir que Dean devait se tenir à sa table pour ne pas tomber sur le sol. Rogue eut un rictus mauvais et marcha jusqu'à Seamus, qui leva de grands yeux effrayés dans sa direction.

« Espèce de petit rat d'égout,

Toute la classe rime, à cause de vous! »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent, et elle envoya au professeur Rogue un regard mauvais.

« Professeur, cessez cet assaut verbal,

Pauvre Seamus n'a rien fait d'immoral! »

La classe entière éclata de rire une fois de plus, et Hermione rougit furieusement, sans toutefois cesser de fixer Rogue.

« Qu'êtes-vous, son courageux chevalier?

En retenue, vous me retrouverez! »

Le professeur Rogue eut un sourire suffisant, puis se retourna et rejoignit l'avant de la classe.

« Tous et toutes, aidez à nettoyer,

Puis sans attendre, vous partirez. »

Je nettoyai mon espace de travail aussi vite que possible avant de me dépêcher à quitter la salle de cours, Drago sur les talons. Haletant, je me tournai vers lui et constatai à mon grand plaisir qu'il riait autant que moi.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était charmant!

As-tu vu la face de cet innocent? »

Je devais m'agripper au bras de Drago pour ne pas m'étaler sur le sol. Il me fixa pendant une seconde, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Je lui décochai un regard des plus vexés.

« Pourquoi ris-tu? Allez, dis-moi!

Souviens-toi que tu rimes comme moi. »

« Pardon, amour, je ne peux cesser.

En t'entendant rimer, j'ai craqué. »

Je sentis que ça aurait dû m'agacer, mais j'étais trop occupé à rire. Drago avait raison, c'était vraiment hilarant d'entendre quelqu'un rimer comme ça!

Je m'étranglai à moitié, me tenant les côtes, qui commençaient à faire mal à force de rire.

« Je sais, je ris tellement fort,

Ces rimes causeront ma mort! » s'exclama Drago, et ce n'est pas un gloussement que j'échappai. Non, non : c'était un rire très viril.

« Oh, Drago, n'y pense même pas!

Si tu meurs, tout espoir sombrera. »

Les choses sonnent un peu trop mélodramatiques lorsqu'on rime, ne croyez-vous pas?

« Vraiment? Est-ce là la vérité?

Si je meurs, tu s'ras désespéré? »

« Je suis honnête, ne le vois-tu pas?

Je ressens aussi quelque chose pour toi. »

Je rougis furieusement et tentai de détourner la tête, mais Drago me prit fermement le menton et me tourna la tête de façon à ce que je lui fasse face.

« J'en suis heureux, mon petit nigaud.

Je t'aime plus que tout, c'est idiot! »

Je suspecte que je souriais d'une façon qui ne pouvait être décrite autrement que par le mot « idiote », et qui devrait vraiment être réservé aux filles de Poufsouffle de troisième année ayant un gros béguin, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps puisque Drago choisit ce moment pour capturer mes lèvres à l'aide des siennes. Ce n'était pas un long baiser, plutôt le plus bref des contacts, mais ça me bouleversa l'intérieur au point de me mettre complètement hors fonction. Je soupçonne sérieusement que les papillons dans mon estomac étaient passés depuis longtemps de la Macarena à un match de Quidditch entre débutants : beaucoup d'agitation, de cris et de va-et-vient à toute vitesse, sans but ni objectif. Si je n'avais pas été si heureux, ça aurait vraiment été insupportable.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Titre original :** The Challenge of being a Veela's Mate

 **Auteur :** Triola

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Triola. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry se réveille ayant l'apparence d'une fille, Drago est possessif, mais étrangement adorable, Hermione crie hystériquement comme la fille qu'elle est, Pansy est plutôt sympathique. Le conte d'un Veela et de son compagnon. Ou était-ce un compagnon et son Veela? Slash HPDM. Pré OdP.

 **Note de la traductrice**

Un chapitre un peu plus long, cette fois! Ça va me « pratiquer » pour mon prochain défi… eh oui, ma prochaine traduction est sélectionnée, l'auteur m'a donné sa bénédiction! Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, à part que les chapitres seront environ trois fois plus longs que ceux de cette fic!

 **Chapitre 20 – Braver la fosse aux serpents**

Heureusement, les effets de la potion s'étaient dissipés vers le milieu de la semaine suivante. Drago et moi avions été parmi les chanceux à n'avoir reçu que quelques gouttes, de sorte que nous n'avions rimé que pendant environ cinq heures avant d'arrêter. Seamus, au contraire, avait reçu presque tout le contenu du chaudron, et était le seul à encore rimer. Personne ne savait vraiment quand il arrêterait, bien qu'Hermione ait estimé grossièrement que cela prendrait encore environ deux semaines. Dire que le pauvre garçon était dévasté serait un euphémisme. Il avait été sur le point de tenter de s'autolancer un sort de sourdine, mais heureusement Dean avait pu l'arrêter à temps. L'école aurait perdu des heures de rire s'il n'y était pas parvenu.

J'étais installé dans notre salon à faire calmement mes devoirs tout en attendant Drago, quand le Vélane entra en coup de vent, Pansy sur les talons.

« Allez, regarde-le! dit Drago à la fille tout en pointant sa baguette dans ma direction. Il n'a pas l'air prêt, selon toi? »

Je le regardai, perplexe, et j'allais demander de quoi il parlait quand Pansy me tira hors de ma chaise.

« Tiens-toi debout au milieu de la pièce », dit-elle.

Voyant que je ne m'exécutais pas, elle me traîna jusqu'à ce que je sois au bon endroit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? », demandai-je, mon regard alternant entre elle et Drago.

« Chut, Harry » fut la seule réponse que j'obtins avant que Pansy ne se mette à me tourner autour, suivi de Drago qui émettait des commentaires.

« Tu vois sa posture? », dit-il.

Pansy acquiesça et nota quelque chose dans un carnet qu'elle tenait à la main. Puis ils décrivirent un autre cercle et Drago dit quelque chose d'autre qui sonnait comme « et ses yeux, regarde ses yeux ». Pansy s'exécuta, regardant au plus profond de mes yeux avant de griffonner furieusement dans son cahier. Pendant ce temps, je continuais à demander « quelle posture? » ou « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes yeux? », mais ils se contentaient de me rabrouer et de continuer l'examen.

Après un certain temps, je commençais à être sérieusement énervé, et je ne fis rien pour le cacher.

« Au nom de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez? », m'exclamai-je, saisissant la main de Pansy alors qu'elle m'ouvrait la bouche pour regarder mes dents à la suggestion de Drago. Néanmoins, ça n'impressionna pas du tout la Serpentarde et elle fit un dernier tour avant de se tourner vers Drago en souriant.

« Il est prêt », dit-elle solennellement, comme si elle rendait un verdict, mais quel verdict, je n'en avais aucune idée. Drago, quant à lui, semblait savoir exactement de quoi elle parlait et commença à crier et à courir partout dans la pièce comme un Amérindien. Il avait l'air plutôt ridicule.

« Prêt pour quoi? » demandai-je, exaspéré, ne m'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse. À ma grande surprise, j'en obtins une.

« Mon cher Harry, dit Pansy avec un sourire grandissant, tu es prêt à t'aventurer dans la sale commune des Serpentards.

\- Han? dis-je, toujours aussi éloquent.

\- Drago ne voulait pas t'amener dans la fosse aux serpents avant que tu sois prêt, mais maintenant tu l'es », répondit Pansy.

Je sentis le besoin urgent de secouer la tête. Je n'étais pas du tout prêt! Bien sûr, je savais que j'allais devoir rencontrer les camarades de Drago à un moment ou à un autre, mais le moment n'était assurément pas maintenant! Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose comme l'an prochain. Ou peut-être l'année suivante. Ou peut-être était-ce préférable d'attendre les retrouvailles de dix ans, tant qu'à y être?

Drago semblait avoir senti ma réticence et il posa une main apaisante sur mon dos.

« Ne t'en fais pas, amour, ça va bien se passer. Pansy ne dirait pas que tu es prêt si elle n'était pas complètement sûre que c'est le cas. »

Il me fit un sourire rassurant et je me sentis me calmer sous son regard amoureux.

« Tu es sûre? Je suis vraiment prêt? » demandai-je nerveusement, mon regard alternant entre Drago et Pansy.

« Aussi prêt que tu ne le seras jamais », affirma Pansy avec un sourire narquois.

Je sentis la panique m'envahir de nouveau. Aussi prêt que je ne le serais jamais, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'étais prêt, mais que je ne deviendrais pas plus prêt en attendant, donc qu'il valait mieux foncer tout de suite? Ou est-ce que ça voulait plutôt dire que je n'étais pas vraiment prêt, mais que je ne le deviendrais jamais, donc que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre?

Mes yeux devaient montrer quelque signal d'alarme, car Drago jeta un regard noir à Pansy et posa un bras sur mes épaules dans une demi-étreinte réconfortante.

« Ne l'écoute pas, elle est malicieuse, comme d'habitude. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il.

En regardant dans ses yeux, je ne vis que de l'adoration, donc je hochai la tête avec hésitation.

« Alors, crois-moi quand je dis que tu es prêt. »

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'essuyer avec le revers de ma main pour effacer la sensation de picotement. Cela fit rire à la fois Pansy et Drago, et je pris une grande inspiration avant de hocher la tête.

« Je vais y aller », dis-je.

Pansy acquiesça.

« Bonne réponse, Golden Boy, sourit-elle. J'aurais détesté m'être trompée à ton sujet. Ça aurait nui à ma réputation de garce perspicace. »

Je reniflai et elle m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de continuer.

« Viens, maintenant, ou nous serons en retard. Les autres t'attendent. »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que je fus empoigné par le bras et traîné le long du corridor menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Je soupçonne que ni Pansy, ni Drago ne voulaient me laisser le temps de changer d'idée. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je fus poussé à travers l'ouverture de la salle, et je ne pus que me lancer et prier Merlin de tomber dans l'eau pour que je puisse nager. Et si je ne tombais pas dans l'eau, eh bien, disons que ça allait être une horrible expérience sanglante. « Sanglante » étant le mot clé.

J'observai la salle au plafond bas et remarquai que tous les visages étaient tournés dans ma direction, comme s'ils attendaient que je dise quelque chose. Cependant, je n'allais _pas_ être le premier à parler, donc je me contentai de me tenir debout devant eux en les défiant du regard. Je réalisai rapidement que Pansy et Drago n'étaient jamais entrés dans la pièce, et l'espace d'un instant je sentis monter une petite crise de panique, mais je me calmai rapidement en me disant que c'était quelque chose que je devais faire seul. Évidemment, j'allais quand même engueuler Drago dès que j'allais le revoir pour m'avoir abandonné. Ce ne serait que justice.

Alors que le silence s'étirait et s'étirait, je pouvais sentir mes mains commencer à devenir moites, mais je me forçai à les maintenir de chaque côté de mes cuisses. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, pas si je voulais être accepté en tant que compagnon de Drago. J'avais presque abandonné tout espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose, quand soudainement un Serpentard de première année – du moins, je crois qu'il était en première année – se leva et s'approcha de moi.

« Nomme-toi et dis ce que tu fais ici », dit-elle, le menton haut et les yeux d'acier.

Elle me rappelait beaucoup Drago à cet âge et mes lèvres se soulevèrent en un faible sourire tandis que je la saluais.

« Harry James Potter, ici par la contrainte de Drago Lucius Malefoy et Pansy Zoe Parkinson. »

La fille acquiesça et s'assit, pour être remplacée par un garçon qui semblait être un an plus vieux. Il arborait une robe foncée, des cheveux bruns et un teint blafard.

« Potter, ricana-t-il en laissant apparaître ses dents, dis-nous : pourquoi devrions-nous te laisser rester?

\- Pour le bien de Drago », dis-je simplement, regardant le garçon droit dans les yeux. Il me rendit mon regard pendant un long moment, avant de retourner à sa place. Il fut rapidement remplacé par une belle fille de troisième année aux boucles blondes et aux yeux bruns. Elle me contempla un certain temps, sa tête penchée sur le côté, avant de simplement hocher la tête et de retourner s'asseoir, sans même poser une question.

Ensuite vint un grand garçon de quatrième année que j'étais certain d'avoir déjà vu, et je parvins à retrouver le nom associé à son visage.

« Baddock », le saluai-je, mes yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Les trois avant lui semblaient considérer que le contact visuel était important, et si c'était ce que cela prenait pour être acceptés par eux, qui étais-je pour argumenter?

« Tu sais que, puisque tu es le compagnon de Malefoy, il ne sera pas capable de te blesser ou de te regarder te faire blesser, pas plus qu'il ne pourra rivaliser avec toi à un haut niveau. Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire pour le Quidditch? Manifestement, vous ne pouvez pas tous les deux conserver votre poste. »

La question me fit presque reculer. À dire vrai, je n'étais même pas conscient qu'il y avait un problème, mais maintenant qu'il le soulevait, ça avait du sens. Je me demandai pourquoi Drago n'en avait rien dit, mais je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre. Il considérait probablement que c'était son devoir en tant que Vélane de satisfaire son compagnon, et avait dû tout bonnement décider de quitter l'équipe sans me le dire, simplement pour que je sois heureux. Cette simple idée m'enrageait. Je savais à quel point Drago aimait le Quidditch, et je n'allais pas le laisser abandonner son poste.

« Drago a-t-il quitté l'équipe? » demandai-je, et Baddock acquiesça.

Grondant, je sentis soudain le besoin de frapper quelque chose. Idéalement Drago.

« Eh bien, alors tu peux dire à ce foutu Vélane qu'à moins qu'il ne réintègre l'équipe, je vais personnellement le castrer! Si quelqu'un doit quitter quoi que ce soit, c'est moi. Je n'aime même pas ce putain de sport! »

Et à la seconde où je le dis, je sus que c'était vrai. J'avais toujours aimé voler, mais je pouvais vivre sans le Quidditch. C'était sympa, et ça ne me dérangeait pas de jouer, mais je n'aimais pas ça autant que Drago. En fait, je crois que si ça n'avait pas été de Ron, j'aurais déjà quitté l'équipe il y a plusieurs années. Voler, je pouvais faire ça seul.

Baddock hocha la tête et fut remplacé par Harper, une fille mince à la longue chevelure de boucles noires. Si je devais deviner, je dirais qu'elle était en cinquième année. La tendance jusqu'à maintenant le suggérait certainement.

« Définis les forces du mal, dit-elle et je réfléchis pendant un long moment avant de répondre.

\- Les forces du mal sont des sorts, des charmes, sortilège, des malédictions, des potions et des dispositifs magiques inventés dans le but de blesser, tuer, prendre contrôle de ou forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose contre sa propre volonté, ou quelqu'un qui utilise n'importe quoi dans ce que j'ai mentionné pour atteindre ses objectifs. »

Je ne savais pas si c'était la bonne ou la mauvaise réponse, mais de mon point de vue c'était la seule que je pouvais fournir. Toutefois, la fille sembla satisfaite, puisqu'elle hocha la tête et se rassit.

Le suivant fut Blaise Zabini, un garçon de mon année à la peau foncée. Il pencha lui aussi la tête sur le côté, comme s'il m'étudiait, avant de poser sa question.

« Si Drago décidait de déménager en Russie, irais-tu avec lui? »

La question me troubla un peu, puisque je savais que Drago n'avait aucun plan du genre, mais je répondis du mieux que je pus.

« Eh bien, oui, je suppose. Je veux dire : il ne survivrait pas longtemps si je ne le suivais pas, n'est-ce pas? Je trouverais mille arguments pour tenter de l'en dissuader, par contre. »

Ma réponse sembla amuser l'autre garçon, et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur amusée tandis qu'il hochait la tête et s'assoyait.

La dernière à se lever fut une fille de septième année dont je ne me souvenais pas du nom, mais qui, je m'en souvenais, avait une petite sœur de mon âge. Une Daphnée quelque chose. Elle me salua d'un hochement de tête avant de me poser sa question. C'était audacieux, avec une pointe de défi, mais ce n'était pas ce qui me surprenait le plus. Non, c'était plutôt la question elle-même.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes? »

La pièce devint soudain étrangement silencieuse tandis que tout le monde attendait ma réponse. J'y pensai un moment, puis en arrivai à une conclusion saisissante.

« Oui, dis-je doucement. Oui, je l'aime. »

Je baissai les yeux tandis que je me sentais rougir du coup en montant. Toutefois, ça semblait être la bonne réponse, car quand je relevai les yeux, la plupart d'entre eux souriaient, chacun ayant bien sûr sa propre version du sourire en coin caractéristique des Serpentards, bien sûr, et un feu s'alluma dans l'âtre, rendant la pièce beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Drago et Pansy émergèrent subitement d'une porte sur le côté, et ils m'étreignirent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que je manque de souffle.

« Merlin, vous m'étouffez! » Je réussis à m'extirper de leur étreinte, et Drago repoussa aussitôt Pansy pour me contempler.

« Tu vas survivre », dit-il, et son bras reprit sa place sur mes épaules.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi », murmura-t-il, son souffle chatouillant mon oreille. « Tu as été merveilleux. »

Je le regardai, surpris.

« Tu as tout entendu?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Nous sommes des Serpentards, Harry, nous ne pouvions pas _ne_ pas écouter! »

Je rougis davantage en prenant conscience que Drago avait entendu tout ce que j'avais dit. J'étais convaincu qu'il allait me taquiner à n'en plus finir, mais quand je levai les yeux vers les siens, ils étaient graves.

« Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il.

J'acquiesçai avant de le suivre jusqu'au canapé, où je fus tiré sur ses cuisses sans cérémonie. Je le savais, et ça me rendait plus heureux que je n'avais souvenir de l'avoir été pendant toute ma vie.

P.S. J'ai été un peu trop paresseuse pour éplucher mes versions américaines des livres HP à la recherche de l'expression « Golden Boy » et pour ensuite vérifier quel équivalent a été choisi dans les versions françaises. Est-ce que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous a la réponse?


End file.
